


Realization

by Evanscent



Category: Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanscent/pseuds/Evanscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder Woman is given something she did not realize she needed. And now she cannot do without it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So much comes to me in my dreams. Here is one idea for a Batman/Wonder Woman get-together fic. Porn with some plot, but not much.

It had never occurred to her that scars collected across the body. 

That it marred the cool flesh with lumps of hardened skin, giving a topographic collection of battles won and sometimes lost, from years before. The blue and purple bruises that stood in stark comparison to the olive skin looked like angry lashes inflicted by the Gods themselves. So deep.

Sure, sure. She understood that scars could be permanent. She grasped the idea. But… She never bruised. She never scarred.

She watched, somehow held in some powerful grasp, as sweat gathered across the skin, collecting in the narrow passageway down the spine. The up and down motion of push-ups flung droplets to the floor. The skin looked hot, damp and abused. Breath, heavy but even, blew from firm lips, echoing the deliberate motions.

She never sweat like that. She never ached like this.

Something inside her twinged. A hot sensation rose from her belly. Unrecognizable and sudden, it drew her attention back to where she was. She moved, her boots making clear, heavy footfalls as she felt like she was waking from a dream. To the control room. Break. Apple. Peanut butter. He brain was a slow engine, working through her near future intentions. Don’t do that again, she told herself.

Wonder Woman took her seat at the control panel, her snack in hand. She gazed at the apple, her eyes looking past it.

Since she did not bruise, she did not empathize with how painful they could be and continue to be. They must hurt. When mortals receive that kind of punishment, they cry out. They crumble and they give up when the pain increases. They must hurt badly. They hiss and bark as the wounds heal. The pain can last for days, weeks.

The scars. True, some mortals scar more easily than others – she knew this. Sometimes even a knick that barely cut the surface could leave a lasting impression. But the mass of scarring that riddled the flesh she observed, that was torturous. The body had to have been sliced, again and again. They were deep, painful wounds that would always mar the skin. She wondered how long it took to collect that many scars. Where they all given in a single night? Did they collect one at a time?

She bit absently into her apple, the dampness cooling on her chin. She instinctively wiped it away with the back of her hand. He never complained. He never cried. He never asked for help. He never gave up.

Silence on the waves. Her shift ended, she made way back to her bed. The door that was previously hung ajar was closed like it normally was. Why would it ever be left open anyway?

Days passed. The Justice League continued normally. Bad guys did something stupid; banks were robbed, children were kidnapped and held for ransom, and the good guys prevailed. High fives were shared, smiles abound. Nothing had changed.

She dug a hand through her hair and collected her towel and robe. As she passed through the hallway to the restrooms, she noticed the door was again left ajar. She meant to not look and to not stop – she did not succeed in either of those.

His back was exposed to her. His legs were folded and collected close to his body. Both his arms were straight with both hands pointed at the floor. He held himself up by his fingertips. And there he stayed.

She had no idea how long he had been there. She let loose a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. The dark purple bruises she had seen before had faded to a mustard yellow, the edges simmering off into a green hue. Unconsciously, she wet her lips. I shouldn’t be here.

Her house slippers didn’t give quite the echo her boots did, but her motion was obvious enough as she reoriented herself toward the bath house.

Wonder Woman made an effort not to stare too long or catch eyes too often with him. Everyone trains. Everyone stretches. She did not see anything inappropriate. Yet, she felt she had violated some type of ethos. Somehow, his privacy was invaded. But, his door was open. Twice! She spent more time fidgeting with her hair than before. Ridiculous.

“Diana?”

“I’m listening.” No, I wasn’t.

The League had turned to her, all eyes questioning. “Coming?”

Ridiculous!

She pressed her palms to the table as she righted herself. “Let’s go.” This will not happen again.

In the travel to the factory, Superman had caught her up on some things she had missed: the company was suspected of creating biological warfare – the likes that were designed to kill instantly. The toxins were in gas form, the agent delivered through smoke-like bombs among other ingenious tactics. The owners were a group of private investors in an East African country Batman felt was a cover up. The Dark Knight needed some time to determine the truth. In the meantime, the goal was to stop the distribution that he’d discovered earlier that day. Shut down the plant, destroy the chemical plans and make sure no one died.

It wasn’t until they came to the production line when the opposition showed up. Men in mechanized gear, guns blazing with powerful lasers, charged the group. The League dispersed. Flash made it to the control room, powering down the line. The Green Arrow perched on the catwalk, arrows hissing through the air. Superman fought with three of the mechanized goons, occasionally catching a stray punch and bursting through the walls. Wonder Woman had made a small pile of goons, preferring to take them one-on-one.  
An explosion at the far end of the line, smoke began to fill the room. The bodies closest to the fumes fell to the ground coughing and sputtering as they died. “Everybody out! We have to stop it from spreading!” Superman burst through the ceiling skyward, surely to return with something devastatingly large to plug the gas leak. Men shouted as they filed out of the factory, waving each other on.

“Is everyone out?” Wonder Woman spied Superman’s return, a giant rock in tow. The League was ushering the bad guys away, clearing the area. Flash gave her a stunning smile and a thumbs up. She surveyed the area. “Batman,” she breathed before rushing back into the orange tinged air.

With her fists stretched out in front of her, she drove through the cement walls of the factory. She wanted to shout, but unsure of how the toxin would work on her, she kept her mouth shut as she held her breath. She could do this for hours. But Bruce? How long could he last without air? Minutes.

The labs. He has to be in the labs. She drove straight through the facility till she found them, knocking aside rubble as she landed. Sparks arched above her as live loose wires trembled. She tossed aside the steel tables and tools, markers of the torture and pain the “test” subjects suffered through. Slumped against a wall, his lower half disappeared beneath beams and crumbled concrete, Batman struggled to free himself.

He was conscious, a gas mask in place over his mouth and nose. Naturally. Why would she suspect him to be unprepared? “Diana! We have to destroy the backup! They can remotely access the data on the server and remake the toxin! Quickly, take this flash drive and insert it into the server over there. It’ll upload a virus and destroy the information.” He voice was muffled by the mask, but she understood. He handed her the drive and pointed to the wall of computers. “Any drive will do. Just put it in; it’s self loading.”

As asked, she placed the drive into the computer. She risked a few words, “We have to leave NOW.” She pointed up. In the short time she had her back turned, Batman was most of the way free of the pile. His suit was torn, exposing red skin and bloodied patches. One ear from his cowl was broken. Broken red blood vessels had blossomed over one eye. He stood, a hand catching support from the wall behind him.

“Let’s go.” He ran, leaping through the holes Wonder Woman had made in her way to reach him. She paused briefly, her idea of escape so much quicker and safe. But then again, she could fly. She could smash through walls. She came away from this without losing a drop of blood.

She followed behind him, her lungs beginning to feel a slow burn. She ignored it; pain was something she could deal with. Batman and Wonder Woman escaped. Superman thrust the factory sized rock upon the crumbling ruins. The orange smoke was clearing, the toxin dissipating. Wonder Woman coughed as she caught her breath, her hand coming up politely. 

She slowly brought herself to the ground, suddenly feeling very heavy. She came to her knees. Still, she was very heavy. Her eyes closed and her hands reached out to the ground beneath her as she crumbled slowly, weakly. Her head lifted as her eyes opened, glazed and hazy vision blurred over Batman’s countenance. “Diana?” She coughed again, something warm dribbled from her lips as she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not familiar with Superman in the comics, so I never know what to call him: Clark, Superman, or Kal. Oh well.

When Wonder Woman awoke, she found herself to be very tired and very weak. She recognized the med lab and the table she was stretched out on. Sensors beeped. She licked her lips, her mouth tasted horrible.

“Diana?” Bruce stood above her, his brow kitted in concern. “How do you feel?” His hand rested on her shoulder, comforting.

“I imagine I have felt better,” her voice sounded hoarse. She coughed, her throat constricted and burned. “What happened?”

Superman strode into the room, his face beaming. Bruce removed his hand and turned to the control tablet. “You breathed in enough toxins to damage your lungs and throat, but not enough to kill you. Bruce was able to synthesize an antidote quickly enough that you won’t be permanently damaged.”

She glanced up, the overhead display lighting up the damage in her lungs. Superman continued, “You’re healing as we speak. You’ll be fine in no time. Meanwhile, get some rest, we’ve got things under control. Bruce, you too. You haven’t slept since the accident, have you?”

Bruce awarded Superman his trademark gruff grunt, his back still turned as he adjusted the touch screen. “I’m fine.”

The Kryptonian reached out, squeezing Diana’s hand firmly. “Glad to see you’re safe.” He gave her a warm smile, nodded to Bruce’s back and left.

Diana smiled at the display and whispered, “Thank you.”

Bruce turned his head over his shoulder to glance briefly down at her. He remained silent.

“How long… was I…?” She flexed her hands and curled her toes, feeling strength returning to be body.

“Thirty six hours. It took me twelve to create the antidote. You were… sick. The drive you placed in the server gave me immediate access to everything saved on their systems. I knew who they were, and their plans. I even had the chemical compound structure used to synthesize the toxin. I used it to create the antidote.” He turned back, showing her his control tablet. “This was your scan when we got you back to headquarters.”

Diana squinted. She understood she was looking at her lungs, but did not grasp how much damage there was.

“And this was your scan before the antidote.” The scan after looked like a block of Swiss cheese in her chest in place of her lungs. She groaned.

“This scan was just a few hours ago.” They looked much better. The holes were now gone. Relief washed over her.

“I believe it is very possible you would have healed in time. You may have even recovered completely. The antidote only stopped the toxin from attempting to continue the damage.” He placed the tablet down and gave her his full attention, “You’ll need a few days of rest before you’re back to normal. At most two, maybe three. You’re healing very well. You didn’t need my help at all.” His eye had begun to heal. The blood around his iris was still there. His temple had turned a violent purple color. “Try not to overdo it.” He turned to leave. “I left your suit and lasso on the chair. I had taken it off because I thought I may have to operate to restore a lung after it collapsed. It wasn’t necessary.” The door sealed behind him.

Diana looked down at her toes and saw the medical gown draped over her body. She quickly realized he left her with nothing except her bracers. She stood, inspecting her uniform. It fell into two pieces as she lifted it. She sighed, hating the trouble of attempting to patch her suit. And how in Hades had he managed to so carefully cut it into pieces? The next two days passed without issue. No calls came to the Watchtower, no explosions, no kidnappings and no aliens bent on world domination showed up on their front door. Batman, being the recluse he was, had disappeared.

Lunches were a group event, each member of the League patting Diana on the back, congratulating her on her health and recovery. It warmed her down to her toes to know people cared about her. She was genuinely happy to be surrounded by those who loved her. 

Shayera made way to Diana’s table and seated herself across from her. “Must be nice to be so loved,” she slanted. Diana nodded, attempting not to show the glow of happiness. “You know, Batman stayed with you the entire time. Flash and Superman? They tried to take shifts to watch over you. He wouldn’t have it. He wouldn’t let anyone near you. Something about his fault, his facility, and all that crap he always talks about. I know he owns the place, but damn.” She rested her gaze on Diana deliberately, watching for the Amazon’s reaction.

“I know,” was all Diana managed. Shayera shrugged, got up from the table and disappeared into the throng of the League of Lunch.

The following day she ran on Batman’s treadmill, a mask to measure her oxygen intake in place. “Is this necessary, Bruce?” she breathed through steady paces.

“I need to make sure your lung function has returned to normal. I don’t want you stressing yourself and damaging something irreparably.” He kept his back to her, eyes only on the displayed measurements.

She jogged a few steps before giving a full sprint. Bruce’s meters beep rapidly. “Diana, this machine is not meant to…” Smoke began to rise from the motor. The engine seized and the mat refused to spin. “Yes, of course. Was that necessary?”

“I’d say I was perfectly fit, wouldn’t you?” She stepped down from the now ruined treadmill.

Bruce turned to regard her silently. He gave his attention back to his machine. “Fine. It seems you’re as fit as you were before the accident.”

He glanced at the door before sitting down and entering his data. Diana stood in the silence. She placed a hand on the chair, turning it slightly toward her. “Bruce?”

He relented from his machine and regarded her. “Diana?”

“I haven’t thanked you properly.”

A single brow rose. “Oh?”

She leaned down, hands on either arm of his chair. “Thank you, Bruce - for taking care of me. For being there for me, even if you thought I didn’t need it.” Closing the gap, she dropped a small, chaste kiss on his mouth. “I’m glad you helped and I’m glad you stayed with me.”

She moved to leave and found his hand wrapped around one of her wrists. “Diana… I…” be began, somehow not knowing the words he wished to say. “I value you. You’re a good teammate. I…” He paused, staring at her. “You’re hard to hurt and even harder to kill. I’m thankful for that.”

It seemed odd, the compliment he paid her, but coming from the Batman, it was heartfelt and true. “And I’m thankful to have you on the team, too.”

Something in his eyes darkened and his face seemed to fall. He released her wrist. “Good. See you tomorrow.”

But Batman was not at the Watchtower the next morning, or for the next week. He stayed aloof for what seemed like months, only dropping in occasionally when something needed servicing, or to give intel to Superman and the Martian. He seemed to never be around when she was.

She let it go, thinking perhaps he was upset by what he had shared with her. If he needed space, then by all means, she was going to give it to him. He was dedicated to Gotham City, after all. He was their Knight, their hero. He wasn’t a full time member of the Justice League anyway.

Passing through the hallways to her chambers was always a heart threading task. Apparently something in her hoped to see his door ajar once again. Something in her wanted to watch him sweat as he concentrated and honed his body and mind. Something in her missed the fact he was never around anymore.

Now his absence was irritating. Why would he deliberately avoid her? What had she done? She stalked through the hallways, a stern look written across her face. Her footfalls were heavy, clinking. She accessed the control room and slapped a hand on the monitor. “Where is Batman?”

“Batman is located in the training hall, section 3.2.”

Without announcing her entrance, the Princess of the Amazonians kicked the door open and stepped into the room. Batman was shirtless, his pants the typical loose workout cloth. He was upside down, one hand balancing his body as it stood motionless above. “Diana,” he breathed. “I suppose if I had wanted privacy, I’d have installed larger locks on the doors.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman vs. Wonder Woman. When weighed only for their prowess in battle and strategic cunning... who would really win?

For a moment she realized she had, in fact, kicked in a locked door and invaded his privacy. Never mind that. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

“You would assume that my schedule would in any way be affected by your presence? Princess…”

“You know damned well you’re avoiding me. What have I done? You cannot let a simple disagreement between us damage your ability to be a member of the Justice League. You were wanted on missions – your expertise – and you’re off brooding over something that- that- that I can’t even figure out what I’ve done.”

He seemed to have given her diatribe some thought. Slowly, one leg came down. He shifted his weight to come to a kneeling position. Wonder Woman watched, holding her tongue, as his muscles hummed with strength and strained at their use.

“You needed my help? Did you fail any of the missions?”

Diana shook her head, “No, we did not fail. But your help would have made things easier!”

“Superman and J’onn know how to contact me. You could have contacted me.”

“If we need to call you each time to bring you on a mission or ask for advice, then there’s no point to you even being in the Justice League.” She took a step forward, keeping stride with being aggressive.

“My absence has made things more difficult?” He rose slowly, his arms folded over his chest.

“No… It’s not that things are difficult. You’ll come back if there’s an emergency…” She was losing steam.

“Then why so hostile over me not being there?” He wiped his face to keep the sweat from his eyes.

“You’re supposed to be here!”

“It was understood that my priorities were to Gotham City then to the Justice League. Did you not understand? I am not avoiding you.”

Diana’s arms were straight at her sides. She furiously thought as to why she might be so mad. He was treating her to the Socratic method - of sorts - one method she was well versed on. “I am upset because I had grown accustomed to you… your presence. Your absence was …noticed and I… I did not enjoy it.” She calmed, her head thinking more clearly.

A small smile briefly graced over Bruce’s mouth. “You’ve all ready thanked me, Diana. You don’t need to do it twice.”

She stepped forward, coming closer. Reaching out, she embraced him firmly. “Please do not avoid me. I will… I will miss you.” She squeezed enough to get her point across.

His arms loosely wrapped around her waist. “Diana…”

She listened to her name resonate in his chest. She breathed in deep, smelling the salt on his skin and the effort of his body’s workout. She pushed her head closer, resting it on his shoulder as his arms tightened around her.

And so she stayed, his arms holding her close, but not confining her. She nuzzled into him, feeling rather delicate and small. Her hands trailed slowly down his back, feeling the unmistakable terrain of pain he had endured. “Where did you get all these?”

He stiffened, his arms dropping as he pushed away gently. “I don’t heal like you do. Like the rest of you do. Every time I take a hit, I take it like a man,” he corrected himself. “Like a mortal. My bones break. My flesh bruises. I heal slowly.” He stepped away and stooped for his towel, drying the rest of his body. “My suit isn’t impenetrable, otherwise it wouldn’t be flexible.”

“But there’s… so many. How long have you had them?”

Sharing was not one of Batman’s strong suits. He paused, wondering the way to answer the question with the least amount of information. “Some since I was a kid.”

“And the others?”

“I don’t know, Diana. They’re just there.”

“You don’t remember something that caused you to scar?”

“No.” He shrugged and draped his towel over his shoulder, arms crossing.

He’s closing up again. Damnit to Hades. “I feel like I’d remember some of those, Bruce.” She turned, making her way back through the broken door. “And don’t you go disappearing on me again. Or it won’t be just a door I break.”

Silent as usual, Bruce nodded as she disappeared.

The next couple of weeks felt as though they passed normally. The threats to the Earth were quashed, the cat in the tree brought down and the plot to kill the President of the United States was foiled. Each member was in great form, working like a well oiled machine.

Free time was filled with sparring. Teams matched up, squaring off and battling it out. They attempted to even out their strengths and powers so that the effort was worthwhile for everyone. While Wonder Woman could resist using her God given strength, her prowess in battle and tactical knowledge was not simply forgotten.

She sparred intensely with Hawkgirl, deflecting blows from her Nth mace and sweeping the winged lady from her feet. Tapped out, Hawkgirl let her partner, the Martian Manhunter took his turn with the Princess. He, too, kissed the concrete drain of the floor. Wonder Woman breathed deep and pushed her hair from her face. “Good job guys. Let’s get something to eat, shall we?”

Her friends filed out as she swept up a towel and wiped her brow. Was it hot in here? The door closed behind J’onn, its trademark creak followed by its close, lock and seal.

Her attention was immediately captured by the form approaching from the door. “Diana,” Batman greeted.

“Bruce. You startled me. You weren’t here earlier.” She offered him a small smile.

“You won too easily.” He stood before her in his Batman regalia sans the utility belt. They usually sparred without the belt, seeing as he had enough knockout gas to send the Superbowl to La La Land. Not to mention the bolas, smoke bombs, kryptonite and whatever else just might be in his pocket.

“Shayera and J’onn are fine opponents.” It was hot in here.

“They’re no match for you.”

“And you would have me believe that you are?”

He stared.

“I’ve bested you before, Bruce. It won’t be the last.” She positioned herself in a ready stance, prepared to battle with Gotham’s Knight.

“No. Without my tools I cannot beat you. You’re faster, stronger and Hell, you can fly.”

She waited, wordless. She knew the rules of sparring – she would hold back her powers and he wouldn’t knock her out with any technological tricks.

He advanced on her, faster than she retreated. He was close and she was unsure of his intentions. He did not telegraph his moves as easily as many others. He was well trained, a master of his body and mind through years of studying and intense training.

“I have one trick I have yet to try,” he was close enough to whisper.

She smirked predatorily, ready for a fight, “Show me, Bruce. Let me see if I can beat you and your tricks again.”

He reached out and yanked her to him, his mouth crashing down on hers as his gloved hands wound through her dark hair. His teeth sank firmly into her lower lip and suckled greedily upon it. He released it wetly, his forehead pressed to hers, “I haven’t tried getting you naked.”

If it were possible for a woman to blush from head to toe, Diana would have succeeded. “Bruce, what’re…” She was cut off as his mouth once again claimed hers. His tongue sought entrance, her mouth parting obediently as she returned his kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good idea. Bad execution. Bat's idea...!

She pulled back for air, her heart thudding in her chest. “But why…?”

Of course she wanted an answer. The handcuffs clicked shut, her mouth open in awe. Her hands were behind her back and linked together. “Did you just cuff me? Release me, Bruce! Immediately!”

He chuckled, a dark deep sound that rumbled in his barrel chest. 

Her face, previously flushed with excitement, turned a purple hue with a combination of rage and embarrassment. He hadn’t wanted to kiss me. He used it as a ruse to subdue me and not to… not to… Something in her chest hurt.

Her voice became soft and quiet. “Release me, or I will be forced to break your cuffs.”

Batman grew still. “Diana…”

“Now. You win this round. Release me.” Her words were chilly.

“This wasn’t…”

“Wasn’t what, Bruce? You can tally your victory. Release me. I will not ask again.” Her words were slow and deliberate. He could hear the distaste for his very name.

He retrieved his key and turned Wonder Woman around. “Diana, let me explain.” The cuffs came off and Diana stepped away.

He caught her by the wrist. She turned, eyes ablaze. He let go of her, giving her space. “Explain what? You tricked me. Congratulations. You managed to catch me off guard. Your trick will only work once, Bruce. I won’t let you do it again.”

“I didn’t get to try my trick.”

Wonder Woman’s mouth popped open, but no sound came out. Her mouth closed, her fingertips pressed to her forehead as she gathered her thoughts.

“What do you mean? What were you playing at then, kissing me like that?” She looked like a cat that had been pet in the wrong direction: wound up and ready to claw out someone’s eyes.

She received the typical look reserved for moments when Batman didn’t feel the answer was really necessary.

Her fingertips brushed over her lower lip, still swollen from his needy ministrations. “You can’t expect me to… to…”

Batman’s arms folded. “You think I left my door open by accident?”

She searched for his meaning, “You mean, you knew?”

He gave her one, slow nod.

Though not accustomed to the behavior Batman was exhibiting, she collected herself and attempted to piece things together, “Why would you do that?”

He took a careful step toward her. “Why do you think?”

“You stayed with me. The whole time. Shayera said… She said that you wouldn’t let anyone else take a shift watching me. That you felt the accident was your fault.”

Another step.

“Then what did I say…? Why did you suddenly spend less time here?” Her mind whirled. If he had wanted to be closer to her, why leave?

He hovered near, his voice soft. “Think about it, Diana. What was our conversation before those months?”

Her eyes blinked shut as she thought back, “I had thanked you. I explained that I was pleased to have you on the team.”

He gave her a meaningful stare.

She shook her head, not understanding, “What, Bruce? What did I do?”

“Is that all I am? A member of the team? A handy-man? The money bags? I can do all those things without being here.”

Realization washed down over Diana. “Bruce. I wouldn’t want to assume that you and I could be anything but teammates… Your rules, your way of life. I thought you didn’t want anyone – much less me – to be a part of it.”

“I never said I wasn’t a hypocrite.”

Diana gave a short laugh. “A hypocrite? You mean a liar!”

He paused, judging her reaction before reaching out for her again. She let herself come to him, let herself be led into his arms. His face softened, “If I lied to you, then I apologize. I had previously underestimated you and I admit that. I did not think you were capable of… the difficulties of a relationship with me.”

“You mean putting up with your pain in the ass?” Diana’s face lifted, her mouth parted in a teasing smile.

Though he had a clever quip all ready prepared for a moment like this, it suddenly seemed inconsequential as her mouth lead his in the first of many deep, slow kisses.

Time felt like it stopped as his hands smoothed up her sides, thumbs taking a brief skim along the supple curve of her breast. She shuddered in response, her body growing heavy, her skin tingling at the long forgotten sensation of pleasure at the hand of a man.

Diana paused, her eyes drifting up to the hatch and along the observation windows. Batman had cameras everywhere in this facility. He had promised not to place them in certain intimate locations, and none of the League had ever any reason to question his intent.

“Bruce? Can we be …watched from here?”

Amused, he feigned a look of disbelief, “You think I wouldn’t shut down the proper cameras and lock the proper hatches? Princess, no one enjoys their privacy like I do.” His face darkened, “ And no one has the overrides to every area of the facility but myself.”

She laughed, her trust not wavering but her sense of security not yet satisfied. “Perhaps we can take this somewhere else?”

Still amused though understanding, he nodded, “Where would you like?”

Curiosity got the best of her for the moment, “Your room. No one’s ever been in there.”

“You realize I spend most of my time in my home, right? In Gotham. My quarters here are Spartan.”

“I don’t want to leave the Watchtower yet. Just in case. Your room. No one bothers you.” She pulled away, straightening her tiara and brushing back her hair.

“Give me twenty minutes. And Diana? Don’t change.” He turned briskly and stalked to an outer hatch, his hand palming a button he retrieved from somewhere she didn’t see. He left, the door sealing behind him without once looking back.

Wonder Woman glanced down at herself, wondering what was so captivating about her attire. She wore her uniform and trademark boots. The center of her uniform had a thick line of patching sewn up the center of cloth from crotch to breast where Batman had sliced it when she was in his care.

“Huh.”

Twenty minutes seemed to be the slowest moving fast twenty minutes in her life. She paced in her room, flicking her eyes to her mirror. She wasn’t going to apply makeup. She had brushed her hair and her teeth. She had smelled a bit like stale sweat, but didn’t have time to shower so she wiped down with a damp cloth. Faster. Faster.

Twenty minutes. She took a deep breath and made it through her door. She steeled her nerves. Nerves? What nerves? She was just going to go to his room. She was going to have sex. It wasn’t like she had never had sex before. It wasn’t anything new. She wasn’t excited. She wasn’t nervous.

She paused outside his door, her mind racing over the implications sex would have on their relationship. They worked together. They were teammates. Sex always complicated things. Was this a mistake?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, decisions...

“Come in, Diana.”

She pushed the door open. Batman, still in his costume, stood waiting for her. His arms were crossed, his face revealing nothing.

She closed the door behind her and fidgeted with her fingertips. “May I sit down?”

He stepped aside, giving her easy access to the bed. She sat upon the edge, glancing around his room. Spartan indeed. There was nothing to look at, nothing to see. Nothing personal, nothing collected. His belt and a few tools on his workbench and a lamp at his side table were all the luxuries she could see. “You weren’t kidding,” she breathed, mostly to herself. He ignored her.

“Diana, I want to ask you some questions before we begin.”

Resting her palms on her knees, she waited. She felt odd, knowing she was about to discuss how she was going to have sex with Batman.

“This relationship we are about to continue, I’m sure you know as well as I do, that it is not to impede upon our ability to work together. No matter what should transpire between you and I, we must never let it affect our judgment or our actions. Whether or not you choose to share our status with any others is at your discretion. For the mean time, I cannot be seen with you as anyone other than Batman. Until we can work something out, Wayne must remain single. Do you agree?”

“Fine, I suppose,” Is this just sex or are we getting married? Why are you talking like you are two people? Diana fought to not close her eyes and roll them as she recalled Batman’s struggle with his identity. 

“I do not enter into casual relationship with co-workers. As you can imagine, I attempted to shake off your intents for me.” A crushed gargoyle’s head reminded her. “I believed this to be a bad idea and am still not entirely convinced it is a good idea. Do you agree?”

“I can see your point,” Perhaps this was a bad idea after all… Her palms began to itch. How was he still so calm?

He loomed closer to her, “And I feel this is very important. Tell me, Diana, have you ever succumbed to a man before? Or have you always been their superior?”

A jolt of surprise tingled up her spine. “What?” she asked with a touch of incredulity. “My previous partners are none of your concern, Bruce.”

His body filled the space directly in front of her. He lowered a hand on either side of her, forcing her to lean back to give him room, “Tell me truthfully. Have you ever been dominated? Owned? Tied up? Have you ever submitted to another sexually?”

She shook her head a bit, still not completely understanding his question. Her mouth felt dry, skin beginning to feel tingly.

“Diana… it is simple. Have you ever been overpowered by another sexually? Have you ever been helpless?” His body climbed over hers, pressing her down into the mattress. “Have you ever been forced into serving someone?” He continued softly, his words slow and deliberate.

Her brain whirled. “No… No. My partners have been my equals if not… physically inferior.” She licked her lips. Batman was physically inferior. He could not overpower her. He could not dominate her in any way she did not allow. Her body shivered as she realized she was beneath him, his chest nearly crushing hers. Her fingers curled into the sheets.

A gloved hand dragged the length of her upon the bed, forcing her to lie completely beneath him. His lips brushed upon her ear, “I can make that happen for you, Diana. I can make you as helpless as you want to be. I can give you that fear.”

Wonder Woman’s eyes closed, her tongue again wetting her lips nervously. “What do you mean?” Her heart pounded in her ears. 

She felt him smile, “I was able to create a serum while you were in the infirmary. I can take your powers away… temporarily. It might take some testing to ensure activity in the nervous system as per normal, or should I say… a mortal. You’ll feel like I feel. Like humans feel.”

A rush of anticipation coursed through her, she felt a chill settle over her skin, prickling at her at every inch of exposed flesh. Yes, she did not understand what it meant to be mortal. She did not know the fear of submission, the bite of pain, or the weight of helplessness like humans did. A piece of her had always wondered what it would be like. But sexually? Held prisoner by Batman?

He gathered her wrists in his hands, pulling them above her head and holding them still. “You won’t have your Gods given strength. You won’t resist pain. You’ll feel things in a way you never thought possible. I won’t lie to you; not everything you feel will be enjoyable. Some things will hurt and it will hurt more than it used to. But you’ll finally know what it’s like to know the walls crumbling down on top of you can kill you and there is… nothing… you… can… do… about it.”

Her heart thudded in her chest as she struggled to understand everything that had happened in the last two minutes, “How… how could you do that?”

A slow grin spread over his countenance, “I’m fucking Batman, that’s how.”

“I need an answer, Diana. I can’t continue this without your consent.” His voice was gravelly and low as he dragged a hand down the front of her uniform. The costume gave way a touch as he tugged down the vertical hemline at the breast. Wonder Woman was not known for her patch jobs.

“What are my options?” she breathed, making time. Her hands twisted in his grasp, but she did not attempt to free herself.

He slanted a smile. “One, you can leave and we can forget this. Two, we can proceed without the serum. We can discuss this if you desire. Or three, we can attempt to make you as helpless as you’ve never imagined. I will not endanger your life and the effects are not lasting. They will wear off and your powers will return to you as previous. We can continue as long as you choose to do so.”

The unwinding of her costume continued. Her breasts strained against the cloth as it began to give. “Diana… you’re running out of time. I cannot choose for you.” His head lowered, his breath falling upon the pale expanse of her upper chest. His lips brushed her skin, feeling cool.

Wonder Woman felt her skin prickle with anticipation. She had long thought of Bruce as a potential partner. She thought about it rationally, as though taking the strongest and smartest of the human race would be best for her offspring. She thought it about it sexually, wondering if his strength and stamina could hold out against a demi-god’s. She thought about it emotionally, as Batman was a recluse and dedicated to the pursuit of justice in Gotham before himself. But currently, she was thinking very little and feeling very, very much.

“Diana. If you do not decide, I will assume you’re taking option number one. I will not give you these options again.” He held onto the thread, pausing the unraveling of her costume. He moved, placing himself eye to eye. “Do you trust me?” He wanted her answer to be truthful and thought out, not a coerced answer through manipulation.

She stared back up at him, nodding. She wanted very much to stop the cogs of her brain from whirling and to give her body something it seemed to suddenly crave.

“Say it, Diana. Do you trust me?”

“I trust you, Bruce.”

“Then we’ll continue with the serum?”

“Yes.”

“You have to say it, Diana. I need to know you understand what you’re accepting.”

“Yes, Bruce. I want the serum.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He released the thread, the weight of her breasts pushing the material open to her sternum. He released her wrists, gloved hand moving to cup one soft globe, the textured thumb brushing over the nipple, baring the pink morsel. It puckered, teased to a hard tip as he stroked it gently. “What you’re feeling now… I imagine it is a dull shadow to what you might experience later. If my theory is right, you’ll experience everything physically to a new degree.”

She sucked in some air, releasing it slowly in a soft moan. “Will this hurt?”

“This?” He stroked her breast again, gentle, deliberate. “No. This will feel different, I believe. But it won’t hurt. Other things might, at first. It is important that you communicate to me how you feel. I do not want to …damage you, though I do believe that you will heal if that should occur.”

“When do we start?” Her hands fell upon his shoulders, dragging over his body armor and wishing it was his bare skin. She could still feel the heat of him, the warmth of his body radiated from beneath the tough material.

“Now, if you wish.” He planted a kiss on her lips. “This is your choice, Diana.”

“I’m ready. I trust you, Bruce.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murphy's Law.

He rose from the bed and turned to his workbench. From a drawer he retrieved a portable breathing device. It was palm sized with a black canister attached. “The aerosol is the quickest way for the reaction to occur. I do anticipate dizziness, fainting and perhaps hunger as a side effect. I recommend you stay on the bed so you do not fall.”

She took the device and thought carefully. “You promise my powers will return, right?”

“Correct. The serum acts like a virus. Your body’s natural immune system will develop the antibodies within a couple hours, maybe less. It blocks your body’s ability to do things outside of your typical DNA structure – since the core of you is human, you’ll be human. It will not damage your DNA structure, nor will it attack your immune system. It will not replicate. It will not destroy any cells. Once your immune system blocks the serum, I’ll have to change the chemical makeup. Like having the flu when you were a kid, you don’t have any long term side effects.”

How did you come up with this stuff? “How long have you been thinking about this, Bruce?”

“I developed a serum in hopes of replicating your DNA structure to see if I could isolate your powers. If for some reason you should ever be weakened, I could return you to your original state. However, I am unable to replicate your powers, since they are …a gift. While it had occurred to me that I could reverse the effects, I did not assume I could use it until recently.”

Wonder Woman placed the inhaler over her mouth. She gave one last pause while considering her final choice when the Watchtower’s alarms sounded. Red flashing lights blinked through the hallways. Batman pressed the intercom, “J’onn, what is it?”

“I don’t know yet. The alarms are sounding, but no call has come in. We’re not sure if there’s something wrong or if the system is going haywire.” J’onn’s voice sounded garbled and full of static.

“I’ll be right there.”

Wonder Woman was ready for action. “Where do I need to be?”

“Stand by at the teleporter. We need to determine what the threat is before we go rushing off. We’ll catch up later.”

Three hours later, Batman had gutted the mainframe. The Justice League was operating by satellite phone for the time being. Wires burst through panels in every direction in the control room. He sat, silent and focused on the task at hand, his goggles over his eyes as he welded the motherboard back together.

Superman and the Green Arrow took up their old posts on Earth. No call had come in. No bad guys, no criminals, no aliens, just a faulty sub-processing program that managed to screw Batman’s computer to Hades and back.

The Flash leaned over him, teasing, “I thought your stuff was virus proof, Batman.”

“It is.”

“Then what happened? Did you mess it up? Red wire, blue wire kind of thing?”

Batman looked up at the Flash, his goggles still in place. He stared silently until the Flash showed both his hands in peace, “Hey, never mind, right? I mean, you’ll fix it in no time!”

All the primary systems were operating. The lights, the temperature, the oxygen scrubbers – they all were untouched by the issue. Something had deliberately attacked the warning system and only that system. He could not determine what had happened. He had to rework it from the ground up, just to be sure that whatever the problem was, he fixed it.

Each day passed slowly. Batman was entrenched in the control room, his tools spread out before him. He worked diligently, tirelessly. Days became a week before the panels were secured. A week became a month before the control room was open again.

Batman’s back popped as he stood from the controls, finally finished. He made his way to the teleport deck. Wonder Woman was there waiting for him. “I need to return to Gotham. I’ll be back in a few weeks.”

She leaned close and laid a kiss on his cheek. “See you then.”

“Diana. I want you to know – I haven’t changed my mind.”

“Neither have I.” A small smile graced her lips.

“See you soon.” He stood on the panel and teleported away.

Wonder Woman stared at the empty deck. What’s a few more weeks, right? Those few weeks passed more slowly than any month in her life, and that was saying something. When Batman finally returned, she noticed only when his door was open. She paused, peeking in. “Bruce?” He did not appear to be inside.

“Diana.”

Shit! She jumped; visibly. “Hello Bruce. You startled me. Again.” She turned, facing Batman with a frown.

“Busy?”

She glanced around. No one was looking. “No, I don’t believe so.”

“Come in.” He walked passed her, disappearing behind the door to his room. Hesitating, she followed as he requested, “Please.”

The door shut behind her, Batman locking it down. “I am anxious to resume our …experiment.”

“You missed me?” she quipped, unprepared for the look of need that raked over his face.

“Yes.” He stepped closer to her, inhaling deeply. 

She reached out, placing her hands on his hips. “Bruce, I’ve missed you too. I thought for sure two months would be enough time for you to forget.”

He leaned over her, kissing a row down her forehead to her lips. He had wanted to express the need he felt for her, the ache that felt as though he hungered for her and solely her. Nothing else could vanquish the void and merely the sight alone of her would never been enough anymore. He ached to do more than simply taste and feel her; his need was greater. His mouth melded with hers and he tasted her deeply.

He led her to his bed, stretching out on top of her. “Diana. Do you want to continue with our experiment?”

“You don’t waste any time, do you?” she playfully teased him.

“No. I want to know how to proceed.” He gave her his full gaze, allowing the weight of it to settle upon her. “I want to know what your desires are.” His eyes trailed down her body. She felt him undress her with those eyes. She felt naked and exposed. A thrill shot up her spine. He eyed her like someone eyes something of great desire, like something they wanted to possess.

“Remind me of my options?”

“One, we forget all of this. Two, we discuss our physical relationship without the serum. Or… Three, I make you feel as helpless and weak as any mere mortal and show you the fear, the pleasure and the pain of it.” He swallowed her with his eyes. His need was consuming.

Sitting up, he retrieved the handheld canister from his belt. Always prepared. “I’ve had some additional time while in Gotham to perfect the balance. I believe it will work like a charm.”

Wonder Woman accepted the canister. She placed the mask over her mouth and pressed the button. She breathed in deep, inhaling the gas. It smelled like burning tires. She coughed. She looked up at him with teary eyes. He removed the mask.

“How long?”

He raised an eyebrow. “I have a good idea to test it.”

“Okay?”

He backhanded her across the face, half strength, half speed.

“Ouch, you son of a bitch!” She snapped her head back, blood dripping at the corner of her mouth.

“Didn’t see that coming, huh?”

Her fingers dabbed at the liquid, her tongue lashing it away. “I can see your reasoning.” She rubbed her cheek, the sensation stinging more than what was comfortable. “It hurts more than it used to.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins... Wonder Woman... weak as a mortal. Delightful!

“Let me try something else.” He knelt down over her and pulled off his gloves. “You asked if this would hurt.” He smoothed a hand down her breast, fingertips encircling where the pink areola hid beneath her uniform with the lightest of touches.

Shudders wracked her spine, her flesh tingling under his ministrations. Her nipple hardened, feeling achy and stiff. Her breasts felt heavier and sensitive. She breathed in and out quickly, her teeth nearly chattering. “Okay, okay! I see your point!” She reached out, brushing his hand away.

Her hand connected with an immoveable object with surprise. His hand remained, fingers now encircling the globe of her breast. “Not as strong as you once were?” He leaned in closer, his lips brushing over hers. “What does it feel like, Diana? You can’t push me away.”

Fear, a cold sensation that built in her stomach, grew to the point she panted for air. She pushed back, shoving with the strength she had always possessed and took for granted. Batman did not move. He transferred both her wrists to one hand and pressed them back down into the bed. “How does it feel, knowing I can hold you down? Knowing you can’t push back. You can’t escape. You can’t win. I could do anything I wanted to you. No one would hear. No one would see. And no one could stop me. How does it feel, Diana?”

She kicked, Batman’s weight growing as he sat over her waist. She tugged at her wrists. She squirmed and bucked. She panted, gasping for air like never before. Panic, for the first time in what felt like centuries, took a hold of her. Her muscles burned with the effort of her struggles. “You’re hurting me,” she groaned.

“Stop struggling and it will stop hurting.”

She stilled, her breath heaving her chest. Her squirming caused her uniform to bunch uncomfortably Everything felt hot. Sweat beaded over her brow. “I’m weak…”

“You’re like me, Diana. You’re mortal. For now.” Something dark filled his eyes.

The cuffs clinked shut above her head, binding her wrists to the head of the bed. She gave it a solid tug and grimaced as the metal bit into her wrists above her bracers enough to welt. “Careful. While I expect injuries like that to heal once the serum wears off, you could seriously hurt yourself in the time being.”

Batman sat back, toying with her costume idly. He tugged her boots off and slipped her uniform off her damp body. He climbed back above her, watching her intently. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“I’m naked and handcuffed while experiencing the weakest moment in my life thus far. I am uncomfortable.”

“Diana. Are you in pain?”

Her head shook, her eyes closed.

Cloth tore and she found her eyes wrapped shut with a blindfold. “Easier?”

“Perhaps.”

His weight shifted on the bed. She could hear him remove his regalia. He knelt back down over her. The cloth on his legs let her know he wasn’t completely naked. “I have wanted this for some time. I will try to start out slow, to test the water, so to speak.”

He hovered close, his breath falling over her stomach. She could feel his body stretch slowly over her as his mouth climbed her skin, lips dragging over her ribcage, her sternum and over her breasts to her throat. Goosebumps riddled over her, small tremors causing her limbs to shake. He kissed her neck, nudging her to give his access to the smooth column of flesh.

She turned her head for him, breath quickening. His fingertips danced over one thigh, lighting delicately over her knee and toward her hip. Her skin felt alive and hot, her heart felt as though it were beating in her ears.

“Diana. Spread your legs for me… I want to feel how excited you are.” His lips brushed her ear, tickling her. She shivered and hissed a breath. “Diana, I want to feel how wet you are.”

She responded shyly, her legs moving slowly to expose herself fully to him. Bruce got a good look of her body. Heavy, delicious breasts moved with each breath, her rounded hips curving as sculpted abs dipped in over the bone. Her pubis was trimmed and maintained, a small triangle of hair left at the top of her slit. Powerful thighs and calves were complimented with delicate ankles and toes. She was perfection. She was his… for the time being.

“Good,” he breathed, his mouth descending to her breast and lapping at her taut nipple. She inhaled sharply, her back arching as her shoulders pressed into the mattress. His thumb pressed down the length of her slit, parting her lips delicately. She shivered with a low moan rumbling through her.

“Bruce…” She squirmed, her heels digging into the bed.

“Shhhh,” he whispered against her breast, stilling the vixen beneath him. His fingers slid up, delving within her exposed folds. She was hot and slick, her body trembling with excitement.

“Oh, Diana… You’re so wet. You love this, don’t you? You love being at my mercy. You love knowing that anything I want to do to you… you couldn’t stop me. I could turn you over and fuck you, right now, and you couldn’t do anything but cry out as I make you mine. I could fuck that slick cunt till you screamed, couldn’t I?”

Her mouth fell open, a wordless moan flowing from her.

He brought his hand up, tongue laving over one finger. “Tangy… Taste it, Diana. Open your mouth. Taste your pussy.”

Wordlessly, her mouth opened. Batman slipped the other finger along her lips. “Taste it.” She obeyed, sucking away her flavor.

He pulled his hand away to place it back upon her quivering pussy. “I want another, don’t you? Open your legs wider.”

She complied with a whimper. His fingers swept over her slick slit and pushed deep inside her. She cried out softly, her hips bucking forward, begging for more. “Oh… you like that, don’t you?” He pumped his fingers into her, a soft sucking sound echoing his motions. “Such a tight cunt… Can’t wait to feel it wrapped around my cock. Gonna love fucking your pussy, Diana. I’m gonna make you beg me for it. I’m gonna make you beg me to fuck you so hard, you’ll scream. Won’t you? Won’t you do that for me?”

Diana panted hard, her pussy aching like it never had before. She felt needy, empty. She craved something to fill the emptiness. “Bruce…”

Her nipple burned as he bit down on it, his teeth tugging firmly. She cried out, body physically shaking as she attempted to calm down, “Shhhh, Diana. Now open your mouth and taste your pussy.”

She obeyed, her tongue coiling around his finger greedily. “Tell me you like the way it tastes.”

She slurped as he pulled his hand away, “I like it…” Her voice sounded weak and trembling even to her own ears.

“Like what, Diana? Tell me, or I won’t fuck you with my fingers.”

She whined, “I like the taste of my…”

“Say it, say it and I’ll make you cum on my hand.” His fingertips trailed along the outside of her pussy.

“I like the taste of my pussy! Please!” She lifted her head and tugged on her cuffs, the bed creaking with her effort.

“Good girl…” Bruce’s mouth soothed over her abused nipple as his fingers pushed back into her pussy. He worked them in and out, his thumb parting her folds. “Let me get just a small taste…” 

His weight shifted, his breath now cascading down over her hot abdomen. His tongue darted along her smooth skin, flicking over her exposed sensitive nub as his fingers pumped in and out of her cunt. He laved at her clit, flicking it mercilessly as he sped up his motions.

“Come on, Diana… Cum for me? Give up.” His teeth raked over the over-stimulated flesh, eliciting a sharp cry from her. Her body contorted as she orgasmed, her legs lifting and twitching.

Her hands wrenched at the bed frame and with a groan of metal, she tugged free, hands curled around the metal post. She kicked out, landing a solid hit in his eye while simultaneously striking him across the head with the bed frame.

Bruce struggled to keep himself upright and standing. His vision blurred and his right eye burned from the impact. 

He regained himself, eyes focusing on Wonder Woman again. She had yanked the cuffs apart and pulled the blindfold from her eyes. “Did I do that?”

Bruce sighed, “Back to the drawing board. Apparently over-excitement speeds up the process.”

“Your nose might be broken.”

He touched his nose. It stung. “Yes, it might.”

“I’m sorry.” She curled her legs beneath her, appearing shy after what he had done to her.

He gave a bark of laughter. “I’m not, Diana. I’m not.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "debrief."

Blood was welling up at his nostrils. He pressed a keypad against the wall, opening a locker. He retrieved a small washcloth and wiped his nose. “Consider this a debriefing. Tell me. What did you experience?”

“May I wear something? You didn’t leave me with much.”

From the same locker he retrieved a towel. “Will this do?” He sat next to her on the bed, pausing every now and again to dab his nose. The coloration was spreading across his eye and cheek.

She wrapped herself up, feeling very luxurious in such a soft towel. “Thank you.”

“Tell me. What was it like?”

“It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before… I was scared. I was helpless.” She pulled the towel tighter across her frame. “You spoke to me like no one ever had before.”

He nodded, “Did the serum make you feel ill or uncomfortable? Was there any pain or nausea?” 

She shook her head. “I do not recognize every feeling that I had. Some were …disquieting. Some were thrilling. I do not feel as though the serum has damaged anything. I feel fine. Though…”

“Yes?”

“Sticky. I am in need of a bath.” Color rose up her cheeks. “I’ll need to get to my room before… getting to the showers.”

“Ah. You do not want to be seen.” He rose, again palming a panel at the far wall. “As mentioned before, it is your choice and I will not give any information you do not wish to share.” A door slid open, revealing a room behind. “Please. Help yourself. I should have your needs taken care of.” He motioned toward the open door.

Diana found herself in a delightful bathroom. Racks of clothing offered her several uniforms and pairs of boots. She lifted one, wondering how he knew her measurements but expecting it to fit perfectly. Robes hung from pegs in the wall, followed by a row of huge, soft towels. A glass enclosed shower stood at one corner of the room and a large tub with several jets in another. Dividing the two was a double sink vanity and a long expanse of mirror.

“I don’t suppose you could put one of these in my room?”

“Favoritism? Doubtful.” He pressed a remote and the shower began to flow and steam. Water dripped from above and spouted from several heads mounted onto the wall. Steam billowed over the top of the glass. “Enjoy, Princess.”

“Oh no, you are not leaving me alone in here. I don’t know how to work any of this.” She gestured toward the wall of water works. “What if I need help?”

“I suppose I could chaperone your visit…” The door slid shut behind him. “Though I can’t promise to keep my hands to myself.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She dropped her towel, discarded her tiara in her rack of clothes and disappeared into the hot steam of the shower. “Coming?”

Bruce slid out of his training pants and followed Diana’s call, pausing only to select a condom from the vanity. He stepped in beside her, his hands slipped around her waist, his mouth descending upon hers demandingly. She returned his kiss, hands slicking through his hair.

Forcefully, Bruce turned her in his grasp. He pressed her against the glass, a hand buried in her hair to pull her head back. His mouth made new trails down her throat and ear, his body pressing against hers. She could feel him growing hard against the swell of her ass. He nudged against her, letting his length slip between her thighs.

“Yesssss,” she hissed, rising to her toes, her hips moving against him. She could see herself in the mirror, her breasts clearing paths of condensation from the glass, a shadow of a man behind her. “Talk to me, Bruce… Like before.”

“Are you still wet, Diana? Are you still aching for me?” His hand tugged on her hip, pulling her away enough for him to slip his hand down her slit. “Oh, yes…” A finger slid into her tight cunt. “You’re soaked. I bet it was dripping down your thighs, wasn’t it? That’s why you got in the shower so fast, right? You didn’t want me to see how badly you loved it.”  
His fist tightened in her hair. “Tell me. Did you try to hide how excited you were from me?” His teeth rasped over the shell of her ear.

“Yes,” she whispered, her forehead pressed to the glass.

“Louder, Diana. Tell me how wet you were.”

“I was dripping... I was more excited than I’d ever been.” She closed her eyes as he readjusted, one hand pressed against her back, his weight pressing her breasts to the cool glass. She could see her nipples, pink and hard, in the mirror.

“Do you want me?” To emphasize his point, the tip of his cock slid along her inner thigh and her pussy lips. “Do you want me to fuck that tight, wet cunt? Tell me. Tell me, Diana, or you can finish alone.” His free hand quickly rolled the condom down his rigid length.

She breathed deeply in the steam, her hands spread wide over the shower glass. “Yesssss. Fuck my cunt till I beg you to stop!”

He wasn’t careful with her. He wasn’t gentle. He was forceful. Aligning himself with her, he shoved her down on his cock, stopping only when he could not shove any more. Quickly, he pulled away, ignoring her gasp. He shoved again, his hips meeting her ass with a wet slap of flesh. His voice was dark and heady, “Tell me you love it. Tell me you need it.”

“I love it,” she breathed, “I need it. Please. Fuck me. I need to feel it.” She leaned back into him, opening herself fully so he could fill her completely.

“Good… good…” He adjusted, allowing her to lean over enough to give him the angle he desired. Her breasts swayed, water collecting and dripping of the crowns of her nipples. He pounded into her steadily, his rhythm never faltering. He drove into her with a single-minded intensity, a man on a mission. “Oh, Diana... You feel so good. Wanted to do this… for so long.”

She groaned in response, a ball of heat growing in her core. “Please… Harder. Need to… need to…” Her hands reached out, steadying her rocking body.

“Say it!” He hissed, his hand fisting in her hair and tugging her back. “Say it, or I’ll stop!”

She felt it grow, fed by his thrusting cock and his lascivious tongue. “Gonna cum… need to cum. Don’t stop, don’t stop fucking me!” Her voice was strained, high.

Never breaking stride, Bruce’s pace quickened. His thighs slapped into her ass as he buried his cock into her deeply. “Cum for me, Princess. Cum on my cock like a good girl.” His brow furrowed, his control slipping. “Cum for me!” He gripped her ass tightly, rocking hard against her.

Diana shuddered, her body clamping down as she fell down her orgasmic peak. Her toes curled on the tile, her hands cracking the wall she gripped.

“Fuck,” he spat as his hard won control was torn away from him. Bruce twitched, thrusting erratically and powerfully into her, his release silent as he bit down on his lower lip.  
Spent, Bruce leaned down over her. “That was better than I had anticipated.” He pulled away, this time being gentle. He gripped his dick at the base, ensuring the condom stayed on.

“Tell me about it,” she mused. “And thanks. You know, for the protection. Safety always comes first with you, doesn’t it?” She pushed herself upright, the flush of her cheeks retreating.

He smirked, “I think you came first this time.” He removed the condom and discarded it.

She laughed, a deep, throaty sound. “I do believe I did.” She paused to drink in Bruce’s naked, wet form. She’d seen him shirtless, but never naked. It wasn’t fair to compare him to the Gods of her world, but he would have given them a run for their money. She felt herself salivate and a tug of warmth in her stomach. A twinge of guilt washed it away as she glimpsed the bruising of his face.

“Diana. I want to know. Which was better… which was more… enticing?” He encircled his arms around her, pulling her beneath the water to rinse the scent of sex and bodily fluids away. “What did you feel?”

“This time. This time was wonderful. I’ve never enjoyed someone speaking to me that way. It was dirty and fun. But the sex? I knew I could stop you. I knew, at any given second, I could end it all. I let myself be pushed against the wall. I let myself be used by you. The sex was good, but it is only as good as I am able to allow it to be.” She rested her head on his shoulder, finding it the perfect height. “Before? I couldn’t do anything… I was… helpless. It was… exciting.”

“Would you like to repeat our experiment?” His hand stoked back her hair.

“Yes, yes I would. And…”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t stop talking to me like that. I like it.”

He chuckled, “Of course, Princess.”

Bruce took his time, helping her bathe and rinse. He dropped tender kisses upon her occasionally, a lick of her breast, a squeeze of her ass. He flirted riotously with her. She laughed and returned his affections, fingertips exploring his abdomen and chest. They were comfortable together; their intimacy shaming neither. Their roles were clearly defined.

“Do you need to return to your quarters, Diana?” He shut down the shower and yanked in two robes and a towel for her hair. She spun her hair up and shrugged on the towel. She looked like she belonged in a day spa.

“I’m considering it.”

“Will they wonder where you are?”

“Probably. But it’s late. I don’t expect I’ll be needed until morning.” She waved a hand at the door, waiting for something to happen.

Bruce pressed his palm on the panel. “Perhaps I’ll have you give you access to this.”

She lifted her eyebrows and regarded him, “Are there other places I am restricted from?”

“A gentleman never tells.”

She laughed and sprawled out on his bed. “Am I allowed to stay?”

He stepped in from the bathroom, the door sealing shut again. “I have work to do, but you are welcome to stay. I must monitor Gotham. I have a remote station here.” He opened another locker and traded his robe in favor of his loose training pants. At the side of the bed, he pressed another panel. Slots opened, beams scanning over Bruce’s irises and hand.

Several compartments opened, a deep room full of monitors and keyboards was revealed. “Ah, hello Mr. Wayne. Working from the Watchtower tonight?” Alfred appeared on one screen, his voice sounded over the intercom. Bruce pulled up his chair and slipped on his headset.

“Yes, Alfred. Any news I missed? I’ve been busy.”

Diana’s eyes opened wide as she took in Bruce’s work station. She blinked a few times before resting her head on a pillow, propping herself to watch.

“Uhm, Bruce?” He did not answer. “Can he see me?”

“No, Diana. But he can hear you.”

“Hello Princess Diana. Delightful to hear from you. How have you been? Is the League treating you well?” Alfred was smiling.

“Hello, um, Alfred. Everything’s fine, thanks for asking. I was just leaving. See you tomorrow, Bruce?”

“Sure.”

“Uh. When can we try… uh… again?”

“It may take me a week to recalculate the chemical needed to balance out the effects of increased stimulation. The increase in blood flow and heart rate must have depleted the serum’s effect. I need to make sure I don’t create something too potent. I’ll need to be careful.”

“Sounds great. See you then.” She tiptoed to the door and eased it open and shut behind her. Pressing her back to the door, she breathed in a deep sigh. “Dear Gods above… what have I gotten myself into?”

Alfred chimed in, “Is that why you’ve been so busy, Mr. Wayne?”

Bruce gave him a slanted smile, “If you only knew.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to Batman to go further...

Diana laid down in her own bed, her arms wrapping around herself tight. She closed her eyes, a deep breath shuddering through her. She felt tired, worn out in a way she had never before experienced. A kick of exhilaration thrilled through her as she recalled the previous events. Something new occurred to her, something that was incredibly enjoyable and something she wanted to do again… badly.

She licked her lips in thought, snuggling deeper into her pillow. The sensation of powerlessness, of admitting weakness, was intoxicating. She stretched out, sleep slowly claiming her as she dreamed of feeling Batman’s strength again.

As mentioned, Batman made no hints to the relationship he had developed with Wonder Woman. He remained as aloof as ever, his time spent in the med lab or in Gotham. Wonder Woman occasionally caught his eye. Perhaps his gaze lingered longer than before and perhaps she was imagining it. It brought a smile to her face, regardless.

Life continued as normal with the League. No one noticed Wonder Woman counting the days of the week down anxiously. No one thought anything of her going to bed early or the fact she was awake before the Watchtower rotated toward the sun. 

Diana had added a new supplement to her diet: birth control. Once daily, she took a pill, hoping somehow it would have an effect. She recalled the conversation with her doctor: “Now I’ve never prescribed birth control to anyone who wasn’t … wasn’t… Mortal. I’m not sure how well it will work or if it will even work at all. I can’t imagine how your body works biologically, so I can’t be sure that it would be more effective than taking sugar. However, I don’t believe it would be possible for it to affect you negatively, so I can’t say you shouldn’t take it.” And so she did each day with her breakfast and a hope that if she should ever need it, it would work.

Time should be something that did not affect her. She should have the patience to watch the grass grow, the mountains crumble and the oceans to dry. Yet she lay awake at night occasionally, her mind racing as she imagined the possibilities of her relationship with Batman. Batman and his ability to make her feel as she never had before… Batman and the wicked words that came from delicious mouth. She shivered and curled her toes, anxious for the day he pulled her against him again.

One day she made her way back to her room from training to find a note on her pillow. “Ready,” was all it had said. She knew it was from him and a thrill of anticipation kicked through her. She paused in the mirror before making her way back to Batman’s door.

She tapped her knuckles against the metal door. “Come in,” she heard. She pushed in the door and stepped inside. Bruce, shirtless and inviting, shut the door behind her. “Hello, Diana.” His hands slipped over her hips as he kissed her cheek.

“Bruce,” she offered him a smile. “So, you’ve been able to make another batch?” She sat down on the edge of his bed, her legs crossing.

Bruce paused, eyes trailing down the length of her legs. He gave a near imperceptible shake of his head. “Yes, I have. I was able to synthesize a new batch. This time I’ve strengthened the effect. It should withstand the increase of heart rate and excitement. I’ve given it a bit of a delay as well, giving us time before the drug kicks in.”

He handed her the black aerosol. She took it with a smile, “You’re always up to something, aren’t you?”

“You know me.” He leaned against the wall, arms crossed at he watched her.

Without much consideration, she placed the mask over her mouth and inhaled the drug. Immediately her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell back onto the bed with a plop. She didn’t even get the chance to smell the revised aroma of sweet flowers.

Groggy and feeling rather limp, Diana blinked her eyes as she came back to consciousness. “Bruce?” she whispered.

“Good, you’re awake. I didn’t anticipate the delayed response to completely knock you out. It was a bit of a surprise to watch you fall back onto the bed.”

Gradually, she became aware of her physical state. She was dangling parallel to the floor, her arms pinned at her sides, her head hanging free. Her feet dragged ever so slightly along the floor. “Bruce?” she spoke, her voice tinged with panic.

“Shhh, Diana. I have you.” He stroked a hand through her hair and knelt down to face her. “I won’t hurt you. I’ve bound you. I want to establish some new rules in our relationship. I want you helpless, and so I’ll make you helpless.” He kissed her forehead. “How do you feel? Groggy? Ill?”

Diana’s eyes closed as she swallowed and took measure of her state. “I feel fine,” she paused. “A bit weaker than I thought I’d be.” 

“Good. I’d like to begin now. Time is not on our side.” He ran his hand through her hair and dropped another kiss on her forehead. “You look amazing. I’m so glad you’ve decided to continue this experiment with me.” His eyes were filled with heat, his tongue wet his lips in anticipation.

Her feet tapped on the floor, her knees weak as she attempted to stand on her toes. Her shoulders rolled in their confines, her fingers waggling near her hips. “Very constricted. Why have you tied me up?” 

“You’re mine… for now, Diana. And I plan on using every inch of you. I’m going to make sure you understand that you belong to me.” He stood, his groin rubbing along her face. With his hand in her hair, he drew her cheeks along his pants, hips pressing her face against him. He lifted his head, eyes closed as he sighed in a moment’s intense pleasure and excitement of what he was about to do. “I plan on using every last inch of this incredible body. Starting with your mouth…” He pulled his pants down, his length hardening as it slipped over her chin and lips. “Open.”

Diana panted, panicking as she squirmed in her bindings. She could feel her breasts swinging free below her. His hand tightened in her hair. “Shhh, Diana. Remember, I won’t hurt you. You can’t run. You can’t get away. You can’t escape. You’re here, with me, until I let you go.” He paused, his hands soothing over her face, “Now, open your mouth, please.” She couldn’t do much more than squirm. Once the panic had subsided, she found herself oddly accepting of her confinement. She had no choices to make; he would make them all for her. She stilled, her tongue running over her lips before parting them slightly.

“More, darling. I want in your mouth.” The head of his cock nudged against her mouth, his hips flexing as he pushed against her.

Her mouth opened wider and his length slipped passed her lips. “Good girl… good girl… Suck on it. Taste my cock.”

Her eyes closed as she sucked hesitantly on Bruce’s dick. His hand stroked through her hair, “Oh, such a good little cocksucker. Further down now, there you go.” His hand pressed on the back of her head, urging her deeper. Back and forth, he slowly withdrew and pushed back in, her cheeks hollowing as she swallowed and slurped down over each inch. Her closed eyelids fluttered as she groaned softly. She was enjoying this.

He pulled away, her mouth making a popping sound as his cock withdrew. “Now tell me you want it. Tell me you want my cock back in your sweet mouth.” He dragged the head of his cock along her lips and jaw.

“I want it,” she rasped breathily. “Please give it to me.”

“What do you want, little one?” he teased her.

“I want your cock in my mouth,” she raised her volume, she was eager.

“Good, good…” He eased his cock back into her mouth, pressing harder with his hips. “I wanna fuck that sweet mouth of yours. Then I’m gonna fuck your tight cunt. Oh yes, open wider.” His hands curled in her hair, forcing her face down faster and harder over his length.

Her jaw ached and her throat vibrated with her groans. She breathed in through her nose as calmly as possible, but something was different. She moaned again, her thighs rubbing together. She was wet. She was beginning to drip. She was loving this! Diana, Princess of the Amazons, was getting hot as being used by the man known as Batman. Her eyes rolled, her thighs quivering as his balls slapped her chin. Gods yes she loved this!

Bruce shuddered and slowed, his hips pausing as he struggled to maintain himself. “Such a hot mouth, almost lost it there.” He pulled his cock from her lips, slick with her saliva. She coughed and breathed in deep. “Say thank you, Diana.”

“Thank you,” she wheezed, catching her breath. Why was she thanking him? It felt good to thank him for allowing her to taste such a delicious cock.

He paced around her, hands smoothing over the exposed sections of her body. He had stripped her naked and hung her from the ceiling with a number of thick, flat straps. The top across her collar bones, one below her breasts, one above her navel and the lowest across the tops of her hips. Each looped around her body, pinning her arms and dangling her from the ceiling. Her legs hung down, toes trailing over the floor. They were smooth and bare, though she felt too weak to move them. His hand slipped over her breasts, teasing them gently. “You have such an amazing body, Diana. It’s perfectly toned. Your hips flare just enough. Not too skinny. Not too thick. Powerful. Lithe. Graceful. It’s a work of art, a work of the gods themselves. I’ve wanted to touch you like this since I first met you. But I could not afford the risk.”

His hands stopped at her hips as he stood behind her, parting her feet with his presence. “I could not risk someone’s life. My enemies would hurt you to hurt me. But you, Diana… You’re so difficult to hurt.” He smoothed his hands over her ass, fingers dipping between her thighs. “And you… you’re so wet.” She felt him probe deeper, his fingers slicking along her damp slit. She felt him withdraw and heard him suck his fingers clean.

“I had dreamed about being allowed to touch to; to allow myself to give in and take the barest taste of you. But I knew that a small, single taste wouldn’t be enough. Oh no, Diana. I could not have you knowing it would only be once.” Again, his fingertips slid along the damp folds of her pussy and back to his lips. He sucked them clean noisily. He whispered, “Perfect,” before beginning his thoughts aloud again. “I knew I had to have all of you. I knew I had to be able to make you mine. Once would never be enough. So I waited…  
“I don’t have to worry about you, Diana. You’re perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. And now… now you’re going to take care of me.” He pulled her thighs apart enough to sweep his tongue along her damp folds. He murmured quiet words of delight, hands palming her ass, kneading the supple flesh. “Oh, yes. You’re so wet. You love being helpless, don’t you? You love knowing that I could do anything to your weak and defenseless body, don’t you?” Repositioning himself, he rubbed the head of his cock along her pussy.  
“Tell me. Tell me you want me.” He rubbed the length of his cock along her crack, spreading her slickness over her ass. “Tell me you want me to fuck you.” His cock slapped down upon her bared cheek.

She heard the tell-tale sound of a condom wrapper opening. He was waiting for her. “Tell me!” His hand came down next, contacting with her ass with a loud smack. Red fingerprints stood out in stark contrast to her pale skin. She yelped, flinching in pain. “I want you!”

“You want what?” he teased, his hand soothing over the welt.

“I want your cock,” she breathed. Her toes spreading across the floor as she weakly struggled against her bindings.

“Louder, my sweet.” Condom on, he nudged his tip along her slit, dampening the very head with proof of her desire. “Tell me what I want to hear; tell me the truth. Tell me what you want me to do to your amazing body. Tell me what you want me to do to your soft pussy.” His hands ran over her hips and ass, gently nudging her down upon his hard cock, the head dipping into her, teasing her.

Bruce’s jaw clenched as he practiced his ironclad control. He craved the sensation of driving into her, of owning her, of pleasing her. He wanted to make her scream in pleasure, in submission. He wanted to mark her as his, to keep her, to cherish her, all in one moment. He knew this… this moment might be all he had for the time being, so he was going to wait. He was going to wait until she begged him for it, till he could be given permission and submission in one breath.

Diana’s breath came in soft, quick pants. Her mouth was dry, her heartbeat thrumming in her ears. “Please, Bruce,” she whined. “I want you inside me. I want your cock. I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me cum.” Her toes curled, her hands fisting at her sides, “Please, Bruce. I want you. I want you now.”

Bruce gave a deep sigh of relief he didn’t realize he was holding. He dragged his hands down her back and gripped her hips, “Yes, my Princess,” he mouthed, not daring to breathe it, as he nudged himself inside her. He moved slowly, gently, knowing that this could possibly hurt her. His hips flexed, giving her just a bit of his length. Her breath came in a slow moan. “Diana,” Bruce sighed, withdrawing, his hands squeezing the globes of her ass.

“More, Bruce. Give me more.” Her voice was surprisingly firm, unwavering. She was past begging, she was demanding it.

A/N: Let it be known that this was not a healthy BDSM session. I believe in complete disclosure and consent. This lacked it. I do not encourage anyone engaging in relationship with anyone, for any reason, without total conscious agreement. I will, however, for this story, continue on in this manner... it is FICTION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so on and so forth...

Eager to oblige his Amazon, he again slipped his length into her, this time giving her the majority of his cock. He paused, breath hitched in his chest, before withdrawing with another sigh. “So tight. So hot. It’s better than last time.” He moved once more, finally giving her all of him. He nudged closer, his hips sealed to her ass. “Better than I imagined…” he groaned, his eyes closing.

Diana’s body responded with soft croons and a tightening of each muscle group. Her pussy clenched over his girth, urging him on. Her head rolled, lifting and falling, mouth open as she breathed in and out.

Bruce withdrew entirely, the warmth of his body cooling over her skin as he moved away. “Now Diana, I get the feeling you’re going to be too loud. These walls are designed to withhold the screams of pleasure from a tied up Amazon.” He approached her again, this time with a soft gag in hand. “You understand.”

He knelt before her, his hands deftly tying the gag in place. She whimpered, her eyes pleading with him. “Good girl. Now, let’s see if we can make you squeal.” He repositioned himself, his hips pressing into her ass, hands roaming over her shoulders and down her back. He rubbed down her muscles, fascinated with how she can be so powerful and no bigger than him.

“I was concerned that the serum would make you too sensitive, too weak. But it seems my concerns were unfounded.” He clapped a hand on her ass, fingers flexing into the supple flesh. “I won’t need to be too gentle, will I?” He spread her thighs with his hands and pressed himself against her. “I’ll be able to do more with you than I had thought. I look forward to finding out your limits, little one.”

He leaned back, his hands spreading her, his cock eagerly dipping into her moist slit. He watched, a smirk spreading across his face, as he sank his length into her with deliberate slowness. As he reached her buttocks, he nudged against her, his muscles dimpling as he shoved as deep as possible within her. He felt her spine flex, her body tightening in response. Her muscles spasmed around him, begging for more. He breathed in deep, his head lifting as he steadied himself. “Amazing…”

Diana’s lips trembled around her gag, her soft mewl stifled. She felt so full and so weak. When he nudged against her, he had bumped her cervix. It had happened before, but had never felt like this. An ache built in her belly, followed by a trembling sensation coursing through her muscles. A breath was forced from her lungs, her body tightening.

But he gave her little time to recover. He pumped himself out and in with sure, even strokes. Gradually, he built up his speed, his thrusts becoming more powerful. Soon, his hips slapped into her ass with loud smacks. Her body shuddered with each impact, her breath driven from her again and again. Each inhale accompanied a whine of intense pleasure. He reached down, a fist twisting in her hair. Her head was jerked back, her eyes prickling with tears. He used her hair as leverage to yank her back down on his cock with near brutal force. 

He slurred and swore stiffly, his body finding new limits. He swallowed hard as he held back his intense urge to cum. He would wait for her, he would make sure she went first. He leaned back, released her hair, and drove into her with a renewed sense of urgency and force. His hips slapped against her flesh. Teeth grit, he growled out, “Cum for me! Cum on my cock!”

Without warning, something deep inside her was struck and lit like a fireball in her core. She twisted with all her strength as she felt an immediate orgasm rip through her. Her spine arched, her head tossed, a muffled howl escaping her.

Bruce’s lower lip fell victim to his teeth as he latched onto Diana’s writhing form. He was ill prepared to withstand the milking sensation of her tightening walls. He hissed, swearing loudly, his body thrumming with near overwhelming pleasure as he attempted to withhold his own orgasm. 

“That was… that was…” he breathed in deep, regaining his control. “That was intense.” Diana’s breath came out in a panting whine, her head hanging low as she grew limp. He paused, waiting for several moments. He could feel the sweat drip down his back and brow. His heart thudded in his ears and he willed it to slow and calm. “Diana?” She moaned softly, not really answering. “Is the serum still active? Or did your body work through it just as quickly as before?” 

She struggled, feeling weaker than moments before. Her body was tired, every muscle group had somehow exhausted itself in her ecstasy. Her fingers waggled slowly as she moved each digit, judging her weakness. Her head shook lamely, a groan accompanying the motion. Gods, no, she thought, I’m weaker than ever.

Bruce smirked triumphantly. He did not want to stop just yet. He leaned away from her for a moment, his body stretching as he reached for something from his bed. “Now, Diana. I am going to show you that every last inch of you belongs to me. Mine to use. Mine to enjoy.” His voice was thick with some emotion – ownership? She felt something cool smooth down her crack. Her head lifted in surprise. Every inch? 

His fingertips teased over her anus, dipping gently passed the tight ring of muscle. “Tell me, little one, have you ever been fucked in the ass? I can’t wait to have every single bit of you. I had wanted to wait for another chance, but I can’t hold out any longer. It’s just too tempting; I want to cum in your incredible fucking ass.” He slipped a finger inside her and rocked his hips, simultaneously nudging himself deep within her pussy. “Tell me. Will this be your first time?”

Her head shook almost imperceptibly. She attempted to speak beyond her gag which earned her a sharp spank on the ass. “Now, now, my pet, I didn’t ask you to talk. You need only shake or nod your head.” Her head nodded up and then down. “Good.” His finger pumped easily in and out of her tight hole. He added another. “Did you like it?” Her shoulders moved as best they could, signaling her ambivalence. “We’ll see if we can change that.”

Diana’s breathing rapidly increased as she nervously anticipated the uncomfortable sensation of anal sex. She had attempted it before, yet found it nothing more than uncomfortable. It wasn’t good, it wasn’t bad. It just left her feeling like something was missing. She closed her eyes, nervous in the fact she was feeling things differently than before. Perhaps it will hurt this time. Please be gentle with me, Bruce, she begged silently.

His hips moved slowly, rhythmically, his fingers continuing to push in and out of her ass. He began to spread his fingers within her, gently plying her to accommodate something larger. “I’m going to make this as easy for you as possible.” He kissed her back, encouraging her with soft licks. “But I won’t lie – it may hurt. It’s important you let me know if it’s too much.” He untied her gag and let it fall free, “Try not to scream.”

“Bruce,” she panted, followed by a yelp of pain as he smacked her ass even harder than before.

“Sweet, sweet pet,” he chided. “I did not ask you to speak yet.” He slapped her ass again with his free hand. “Now hush. I’m going to fuck your ass and you’re going to tell me you love it.”

He eased back, pulling his cock from her soaked pussy. He discarded his condom and put on a new one after wiping his hands with an antiseptic moist towel. He grabbed something else from his bed. Diana heard the item begin to buzz quietly. She moved to glance back and hissed as another smack to her ass was delivered. “Dear pet, you must be patient. You will find out in mere moments what I have for you. I believe you’ll like it.” He clucked his tongue. “My, your ass is red. I can see my handprints. I’d love to slap it raw… but I’m sure it’s all ready stinging.” He smoothed his hand over her ass, gently rubbing away the pain. “Now, behave. I’d hate to have to paint this whole thing red.”

Bruce dragged the buzzing item over Diana’s wet slit. “I’m going to put this vibrator in your cunt while I stretch that tight ass.” He slipped it easily inside her, his hands soothing over her clit. “Oh darling. Such a wet cunt. Look at how easily it went it. You have such an eager, delicious pussy.” He gave her clit a pinch, sending a visible tremor down her body. “Now...” Again he applied the cool lube to her crack, his fingers massaging the muscle of her anus. “Try to relax. The more you struggle, the more it will hurt.”


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce dragged the buzzing item over Diana’s wet slit. “I’m going to put this vibrator in your cunt while I stretch that tight ass.” He slipped it easily inside her, his hands soothing over her clit. “Oh darling. Such a wet cunt. Look at how easily it went it. You have such an eager, delicious pussy.” He gave her clit a pinch, sending a visible tremor down her body. “Now...” Again he applied the cool lube to her crack, his fingers massaging the muscle of her anus. “Try to relax. The more you struggle, the more it will hurt.”

His fingers moved more forcefully past her sphincter. He fingered her faster, harder, spreading her in preparation something significantly wider and longer. He pulled his hand away and nudged his cock along her crack and pushed the head of his cock against the tight ring.

Diana’s breath hitched in her throat as she steeled herself for the pain. Her mind whirled as she knew that it was inevitable. Her teeth clenched, her toes curled.

“Shhhh, little one. Please. Listen to me. I need you to relax. Shhh.” His thumb stroked over her rosebud hole, hand massaging the globes of her ass. “Relax, pet. Breathe for me. Breathe. I will stop if it becomes too much for you. Trust me. Relax."

She relaxed as commanded, her body loosening in waves. Her shoulders fell, her knees unlocked and toes again dragged over the floor. Her stomach and hands unclenched, her jaw loosened. She kept her eyes shut.

“Good, good. Stay relaxed.” The head of his cock popped through her sphincter. She gasped, he paused. “Shhh, shhh. Relax.” He allowed her time to adjust to the size of his invading member. Gradually he fed her inches at a time, his focus slipping as he lost himself in how wonderful she felt. She was hot, slick, a perfect fit for his cock. His balls touched the base of the vibrator in her cunt and he breathed a sigh of intense satisfaction. “Oh, that’s it… take every inch, little one.” He eased back, steadied himself, and pushed back within her. “I am going to fucking love this,” he growled lowly.

Diana’s body felt a warm sensation creep over her, slowly enveloping her in a bubbling foam of pleasure. She ached with pleasure, her mouth open as she panted hard for breath. The sound of Bruce’s hips colliding with her flesh was music to her ears. Her pussy dripped with the proof of her pleasure, her eager walls slurping at the humming vibrator greedily. And her ass… it hurt so good. She instinctively flexed over him, feeling the twitch of his muscles respond to her. She felt more full than she had ever before. She loved it, needed it, craved it.

“Tell me you love it, pet!” his voice hissed through his teeth and lips. “Tell me you love me fucking your ass. Tell me you love my cock in your ass.” He grunted as he continued his deep shoves within her.

Her head lifted as a keening moan ebbed from her lips. She struggled in his grasp, only making him grip her fiercely to hold her. “Yessssss,” she ground out, “Yes I love your cock!”

Bruce’s hand clapped down on her ass cheek with a vicious slap. She yelped, her body bowing as she jerked in pain. “Tell me you love it in your ass!”

She whimpered, her body experiencing pain and pleasure simultaneously. She could not distinguish the two. “Tell me!” he roared behind her.

“I love your cock in my ass. I love how you shove that huge, thick cock into me. Never stop fucking me!” She cried out, her breasts swaying beneath her.

“Now, cum for me, my sweet. I’m going to cum in this hot ass. Cum for me.” Her body shook with each impact of his hips. He gripped the fleshy mounds of her ass, driving her against him forcefully. He was holding back his pleasure, throttling his desire, holding out to make it last longer; his control was amazing yet it had limits. Sweat beaded down his body, dripped off his forehead, and spattered upon her back. The need in his body became nearly painful. He pumped in and out, leaving only the very head of his cock within her before spearing her again. Once, twice, three times. Bruce grit his teeth, his head raised to the ceiling, his entire body flexing as his rhythm became erratic as he finally came. The driving sensations of his cock combined with the vibe stuffed in her pussy became all too much for her to take. She rose to her toes, her hands fisting as she climbed that orgasmic peak again. She shuddered hard, the metal loops holding her to the ceiling gave a warning squeal. Every muscle in her body quaked and then lay still, abused and exhausted.

Bruce withdrew from her, the power of her orgasm was too much for him to bear. He felt weak in his knees, the blood rushing to his head as he wobbled slightly. Regaining himself, he discarded the condom and used moist towel to clean himself. He gently removed the vibe from within her twitching body and used the soft towel to swipe her clean, taking care to be careful with her sensitive and abused flesh. He moved to face her, his hands trailing through her hair lovingly, “Oh, Diana…”

She was still breathing hard, her toes waggling as she squirmed, “Please let me out. I can’t feel my legs or my arms anymore. I need to lie down.”

He released the pulley system, gently setting her upon her knees. He unstrapped her and lifted her, cradling her body against his chest. “Diana. You were amazing.” He kissed her sweetly, softly.

“Bruce,” she smiled weakly, her hand trailing along his jaw line, her eyes at half mast. “Let me lie down? Stay with me? So tired.”

He took her to the bed and stretched her out, laying her down on his pillow. “I’m going to rub your arms and legs. The blood needs to move through them.”

She barely acknowledged him as he began to massage her arms and legs firmly, urging the warmth of her blood back into the limbs. She caught glimpses of him, concentration knitting his face as he worked over her body. He had to be tired, yet he worked ceaselessly with his hands, smoothing over her muscles and bones.

Diana fell asleep before he was done. He lay down next to her, fingertips brushing back the stray hairs from her face. Gradually, his own eyes became heavy as he succumbed to sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
Diana woke with a start. She immediately sat up in bed. Where the Hell? Her hands groped around the bed, her eyes seeking the familiar light that shone near her door. The sheets weren’t hers. The light was gone. She could hear her heart thudding in her ears.

“Diana.”

Bruce’s deep voice, graveled with sleep, surprised her. She gasped.

“Diana?”

She reached out, her hands gripping Bruce’s arm. She wrapped her fingers around his bicep. “Bruce,” she breathed, relieved. “What time is it?” She swallowed her pulse.

“Time to be asleep, woman.” Giving her a low growl, his arms encircled her waist and tugged her down against his body. She felt the heat of his body from head to toe. Lying down with him, she pushed her head down by his shoulder, squirming her way deeper into his embrace. 

Closing her eyes, she felt her skin warm against his. She held her breath - she had never been cuddled before. Not like this. And Bruce was cuddling her. Bruce wasn’t exactly known for his hugs, much less his cuddles. She smiled in the darkness, all too happy to have the chance. Savoring the moment, she breathed in deeply and rubbed her legs over his.

“Mmm. You keep that up and I won’t let you go back to sleep.”

Even in the blackness of the room, Diana could see the trace of the sleepy smile on Bruce’s face.

“Maybe I don’t want to go back to sleep yet.”

A wave of something serious washed over his face. She couldn’t tell what it was and she wasn’t given the time to ask. Turning her in his grasp, Bruce pressed her down into the bed below him. He kneeled between her legs, his forearms beneath her shoulders, hands cradling her head. He kissed her and she felt herself coil against him and return his kiss with every ounce of desire she could summon.

Her hands gripped his shoulders, his neck, fingers raking through his hair as she fed at his mouth. Tipping her head back, she caught her breath and swallowed hard, “Bruce,” she murmured.

His lips found purchase on the slim column of her throat. They wetly curved down the line of flesh to her shoulder where his teeth edged the skin. “Mmm?” he mumbled, his breath back in her ear.

“I want you,” she crooned, the bottoms of her feet caressing the backs of his calves. “I want you gently. I want you slowly. I want to watch you above me. I want to feel every last inch of your body against mine.”

Bruce paused in her grasp. It was only a moment. But in the darkness, Diana could still make out his silhouette and the flicker of emotions that passed over his face.

“Yes, Diana… Yes.” He moved with liquid grace, his body sliding against hers, hips nudging apart her thighs, arms steadying his weight above her. He leaned down, lips ghosting upon hers. “Diana. Are you feeling better?” 

“Mmm, Bruce… No matter what, you always feel so good.” Her hands threaded through his hair, nails dragging down his neck and shoulders with a light touch. “But I am feeling as myself. Only needy. Now…” She stilled his hand as he reached for the side table, surely to retrieve protection. Her head shook stiffly.

Nodding, her understood her and retreated back into her arms. He drank down her moan of satisfaction, teeth gently tugging on her lower lip as he sunk deep within her. He could not resist the shudder than coursed through him. She was warm, welcoming and divine.

He smiled down at her as his hips began to move. He pulled away slowly, smoothly. He could feel her hands as they explored his back. Her fingertips sought out the line of muscles in his back, ignoring the raised flesh of scars and healed wounds. He paused briefly, almost expecting her to react. Would she be fearful? Worried? Fascinated? She had inquired before. But Diana’s body was only soft, eager, wanting. Her hands tightened, fingertips dimpling his skin, urging him on.

She let loose a low sound in her throat, “Bruce,” she mewled. He continued, again sinking deep within her. “Oh, yes,” she breathed, her hips rising up to meet him, to echo his slow, torturous rhythm.

His forehead pressed to hers, his eyes gazing down, his mouth parted as he breathed deeply. She stared back at him, her face moving in euphoric waves, her jaw working as she gave a throaty moan each time he filled her and a gasping sigh every time he pulled away. He watched, somehow unable to look away, as the passion filled her eyes, a fire blooming behind them he understood all too well.

“More,” she demanded breathlessly, “I need more, please.”

Bruce captured her mouth in a searing kiss. He swallowed her from the inside out, tasting a depth to her kiss that was fully flavored by her passion. He savored her on his lips as he straightened, taking another moment to ensure every last drop of her mouth was deliciously devoured.

Her nails, no longer just the gentle scrape, dug into his arms demandingly. “More.” Her voice was husky. Her eyes were burning. He felt consumed. It was thrilling.

“Yes, my Princess,” he grit out as his rhythm increased. His body began to collide with hers. A grunt came with each repeated thrust of motion. The sweat built across his brow and beaded down his back.

“More!” her head fell back, her shoulder pressing into the pillow beneath her. She shifted beneath him, draping a single leg over his shoulder.

Bruce angled himself against her as to drive as deeply within her as he could. He gripped her calf, that deliciously hard and perfectly sculpted stretch of flesh and bone, as he pistioned himself within her to silence of cries of need.

Those urgent cries of need became howls of pleasure. Her hands curved around his waist, urging him against her as powerfully as he could muster. He stoked the fire within her until it burned her from the inside out, consuming her and twisting her body in the shakes and contortions of a woman struck with a completion that wrenches the body apart. Unable to withstand the intense sensation of Diana’s exaltation, Bruce released himself within her, his back immediately slumping as he fell into the bed next to her. He attempted to calm himself, only now noticing that he was having trouble catching his breath.

“Mmm, delightful…” Diana nudged against him, her arms curling against his chest, legs tangling with his as she pressed her face into his throat. She could feel his pulse as it thundered through his body. The rate gradually slowed as the heat that poured off his flesh began to lessen.

Bruce draped an arm loosely over her shoulder and drew her against him.

“Sorry I got so… demanding.”

She felt and heard the deep rumbling chuckle that rolled through Bruce’s chest.

“Oh. I’m not.”

With that, she shut her eyes and relaxed. She felt him fall asleep before her.

Bruce Wayne trusted her. And she was falling for him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do with a relationship? Sabotage it.

Bruce woke as Diana rolled into him, her face pushing into his chest, her arms and hands folding against him. 

“The sun. Why is it so bright?”

A smile threatened to tug at his face. Bruce Wayne had just deliberately woken in his own bed in the wanted presence of a woman. “Diana,” he spoke as he yawned, stretching her name with his soft groan. “Good morning,” he dropped a kiss to the top of her head as his fingers dragged through her sleep tousled hair.

“Do we have to get up?” Her calves slid upon his legs beseechingly.

“Perhaps you don’t, but I do. Wayne still has a company to run on occasion. Businesses to visit. Deals to be made. You know, work.” He felt her grimace and huff.

“Man’s world is thoroughly poisoned by greed.”

Bruce paused. He spoke directly, the sleep now gone from his voice. “Do you think I am corrupted by my wealth?”

Diana lifted her head, her face showing the regret she felt. “No, Bruce. You are a rare exception in your world.” She reached out to his face, hoping it would soften to her touch. “Your world is different than mine. It is run by politicians who line their pockets with the green they tear out of the backs of those they subjugate all in the name of greed.”

Bruce’s mouth thinned, his lips closed tightly. His eyes narrowed as he considered her. “I have to work.” He gently pulled himself from her arms, climbed to his feet and disappeared into his closet. He reappeared in a bathrobe and slippers.

“Bruce,” she began.

“I’ll see you later,” he interrupted as he shut the door to the bathroom.

Diana was left in the cooling bed, her thoughts jumbled.  
.  
.  
.  
Diana wandered the Watchtower hungry. She meandered into the kitchen and found the remnants of breakfast nicely wrapped in the fridge. She sat at the kitchen prep and chewed thoughtfully on cold bacon.

“Hey.”

Diana came out of her own head suddenly. “Oh, hey. Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

Wally waved as he yanked open the fridge. “I just came in for second breakfast.”

“Second?”

“Yeah. Then there’s elvensies, lunch, afternoon snack, dinner and supper. Occasionally I throw in a brunch, too.” Flash yanked out a small smorgasbord of leftovers including waffles, mashed potatoes, wantons and a slice of pizza.

Marveling at how much he can consume, Diana laughed. “How do you manage to eat so much?”

Between bites Wally managed, “It’s not just my running that’s fast, ya know. I got a metabolism Usain Bolt can’t even keep up with.”

Diana’s brow furrowed as she struggled with the comparison. “What is a Usain Bolt? Is it a weapon?”

Wally swallowed painfully as his laughter bubbled up with almost all of his food. He coughed, still clearly amused. “He’s an Olympic runner. Fastest human alive.” He guzzled down the remaining milk. “Well, fastest non-meta, non-mutant, non-divine, generic, run of the mill human from Earth.”

Diana nodded and sipped at her water, still somehow not entirely engaged.

“What were you thinking about?” Wally wiped his mouth with his sleeve and burped.

“Huh?”

“When I came in. You were totally lost in space.”

“Oh,” her hands pushed through her hair. “It is nothing. I am sure it was nothing.”

Shrugging, Wally tossed his trash away and gave a wave goodbye.

“Wally? How important is wealth to you?”

“Wealth?” He paused.

“Amassing money.”

“Well, money pays the bills. I pay rent. Bought a car. Use credit cards. I mean, if it wasn’t for the food up here, I don’t think I’d make enough money to feed myself. Sometimes I think about moving in altogether, ya know? Just leave my apartment… But that would be really strange to my co-workers. I dunno if I could keep my identity and not have an apartment in town. Or a house. Or a job. I dunno, I guess money is important.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“Sure thing, babe.” Wally smirked, flashing his teeth before leaving Diana alone again.

“Rich kid with issues,” she said to no one in particular. “Lots of issues.”  
.  
.  
.  
Diana tapped her fingers on the control panel idly. Her shift at the Watchtower was dragging as slowly as the melting snows on Jotunheim. She took turns balancing a pencil on each finger, wondering as if there was a better finger suited for balancing such things. She scratched at the heel of her boot – years of stomping had scuffed the leather a bit. Sigh.  
Money did not exist in Thymescira. The Amazons had no need for coin or paper, much less the ridiculous notion of credit. There were no payments to be made monthly, no dues for use of transportation and no exchange for services rendered. There was a class system, though. There was leadership and her own mother was Queen. She was a Princess, after all. There was also a council to keep the leaders in check. 

Did Batman’s wealth make him like royalty? Since he was one of the wealthiest men on the planet and arguably the solar system and possibly the quadrant, did that give him more power? Influence? Was his wealth a way to control Gotham? To control the League?

Diana sighed loudly again, her fingers rubbing at her temples.

“That’s seventeen times you have signed, Princess Diana. And you have rubbed your temples eight times in the last hour.”

Surprise tore a yelp and a jolted jerk from her chair. “J’on!” She breathed, “You startled me.”

“I see.”

“I did not expect you- that is, I thought I was alone. I’m sorry- I… What? Er, you were counting what?”

“I have been in this room for one hour and thirteen minutes. I have counted your sighs and your physical attempts to relieve your frustration.”

“Oh, J’on… I’m sorry, I’m just thinking too much about something silly.” Returning to her seat, Diana thumbed at the controls haphazardly. She put her elbow on the console and cradled her jaw in her other hand as she gazed into nothing.

“Is there something I can assist you with?” J’on crossed his arms, his voice still carefully neutral as always.

What would a Martian know about Earth’s money troubles? “I don’t know. I mean… I don’t know if you would be a good source for information. You’re not human.”

“You noticed?”

“Did you just make a joke?” Diana’s eyes brightened as she lifted her head.

“I’m not known for my joking demeanor.” Dead-pan.

Diana stared at J’on for another moment before a giggle leaked from her and soon turned into a full blown laugh. “Oh, goodness. I guess I needed that. Thanks, J’on.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The Martian turned away from Diana, eyes on the distant blackness between him and his lost world.

Diana thought. Her words nearly stuck in her mouth, but when she was able to speak, they fell from her mouth clumsily. “I mean. Do you think Bruce is corrupted by his wealth?”

J’on’s face was clear, his red eyes showing nothing of any emotion that the Manhunter may have felt. “Diana. What would make you think that was a question of any relevance?”

“Well if money isn’t important to him, then why doesn’t he just give it all away? What’s so important about having it? Why does he insist on making more and more?”

J’on turned his head to assess the Princess. “What do you think he does with all his money?”

“He buys Bat cars and boats. He builds computers. He solves crimes. He pays Alfred.” Her hands gesticulated here and there whimsically as she listed her items.

“And the Watchtower?”

“And space stations.”

A nod. “And Gotham?”

“And clean water for Gotham. And better energy. And safer prisons. And replaced the blown up bridges and buildings. Okay, I get it.” Diana stamped her feet loudly on the floor. “Bruce doesn’t use his money for himself. He uses it for us and for Gotham.”

“Mars is beautiful this time of year,” J’on shrugged his shoulders dismissively. “I will go meditate on it now.”

Diana folded her arms on the console and dropped her head on them unceremoniously. “Agh, I am as blind Tiresias. Only stupider.”

A/N: Long break, right? Got my career moving. Dog got paralyzed. You know... life happened.

Elvensies is created by J.R.R. Tolkien for a Hobbit's meal schedule.


	13. Chapter 13

Diana lay awake in her bed inside the Watchtower. It had been several days since she had last heard from Bruce. She could not get comfortable. She was restless. Her heart and her mind had warred within her, tearing small pieces away at a time so that she was always aware of the pain. She could not be certain of the cause of her pain, only that it was always there like a weight on her chest. She slapped her hand on the alarm clock next to her bed, illuminating the time: 0345.

“Zeus’s balls,” she swore colorfully as she stood and dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. She tied her hair back and made her way to the gym. Maybe she could run out some of the confusion that kept her awake.

While the Watchtower was a twenty four hour facility, such early morning hours left most places entirely vacant. The only sounds on the track were Diana’s slapping sneakers on the rubber and her breathing. She lapped the track again and again, barely tiring, barely sweating, but the repetition and the exertion was cathartic. She could feel her body working, the blood flowing, the muscles squeezing and sighing. She lost count with how many times she went around and around. She marveled at how easy it felt, and how good it was to move. She could do this for hours.

Unbidden, Bruce’s face came to the forefront of Diana’s mind and her paces became unsteady and she stumbled before tripping to a stop. “Shit,” she spat, having adopted some of Earth’s customary expletives. She sat down and began her stretches, growling under her breath about some dark haired bat moron and how he managed to screw up her sense of serenity.

Her sense of balance. Her sense of self. She needed to even things out with Bruce. She needed to apologize and explain. This sensation, she wondered, I am truly experiencing guilt. This is what it feels like to be eaten from the inside. It has destroyed my ability to function. I am… guilty. I have hurt Bruce. It hurt me because I hurt him.

Sadness washed over the Amazon as her realization came clear. I am guilty. I believe that I am in love with Bruce. With Batman. Am I? I must be. Through her sadness, she smiled. Her heart ached, but she was clear in her path to healing. She took a swipe at her eyes before climbing to her feet, clearing away those betraying tears.

“Diana.”

She yelped and jumped, her hands shooting out to defend herself if necessary.

“Bruce!” she breathed, relaxing. “You have got to stop surprising me like this.”

Batman, wearing only his linen pants and house slippers, stood on the track awaiting her.

“We must talk.” With that, he turned away and disappeared out the door.

Diana clenched her fists and stilled her heart. That man was aggravation embodied. She followed Bruce outside. She had trailed behind him a ways before entering his room on the Watchtower. The lights were low. Bruce stood in a corner, his arms crossed as he waited for her.

Feeling entirely out of place, Diana shut the door behind her and settled her back against it. Perhaps for a quick escape? She strained a smile and avoided eye contact.

Bruce winged an eyebrow at her before beginning, “I need a favor.”

Several thousand pounds of hypothetical weight fell from Diana’s shoulders. She shook her hair loose and scratched at her head. “What kind of favor?”

He gave a sigh of resignation and frustration, fingertips rubbing at the curve of his eyebrows. “There’s an auction going on in Gotham in a few nights for a particular item. I need you to buy it.”

Intrigued and feeling entirely off the hook with all the emotional baggage she had built moments before, Diana flopped onto his bed, legs crossed. She could feel his eyes on her. Somehow, even in sweatpants she could get his attention. “Okay. What am I buying?”

“Me,” he announced with a shrug.

Unable to help herself, she threw back her head and laughed. “You?” she cawed gleefully. “How am I to purchase you? I thought you abolished slavery centuries ago!”

Uncharacteristically distraught, Bruce sat on the bed beside her and tangled in hands in his hair. “No, it’s a charity auction. I’m the city’s most eligible bachelor. The auction is for a date with me.” His voice was filled with disdain, but his face was hopeful.

Still giggling, Diana covered her mouth with her hand, pretending to be scandalized. “Oh goodness! Then why not just go on this fancy date? What do you need me for?”

“Well,” Bruce brightened, “I am going to give you five million dollars. I want you to use it to buy me. The charity is a child’s orphanage that keeps kids off the street. It’s been around for decades. My father… My father started it. I only recently found out that it was in his holdings. It needs new facilities, new beds, new classrooms-“

“I’ll do it.”

Looking entirely too relieved, Bruce gave her a slanted smile. “Thanks, Diana.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Gamo ton Dia…” Curse words were becoming commonplace in Diana’s verbal repertoire.

“I hope that means you like it.” Bruce straightened his bow tie and picked at his pocket square.

“It’s beautiful. I don’t usually wear something so fine.”

“It’s for a special occasion. Put it on.”

Found hanging in her closet Diana discovered a dark blue gown encrusted with thousands of tiny crystals. The fabric glittered like starlight wherever it moved. Long, glossy gloves of a matching color and a pair of glittery heels so shiny she felt awed, completed the outfit.

Diana stood in front of her mirror, entranced as the fabric scintillated and sparkled with every slight light the crystals found.

“Almost complete,” Bruce stood behind her, bag in hand.

“What else could there be?” she whispered.

“Open it,” he handed her a large blue velvet box.

Hesitant, but excited, Diana opened the box and gasped at the item inside. “What is this for?”

Bruce lifted the box away and turned Diana to the mirror and the vanity seat. “In many cultures a princess wears a crown signifying her authority and position. This is just a smaller version.” Atop of Diana’s head he placed a small, shimmering tiara. He threaded some of her dark hair along the combs, fixing it just so. And from yet another box he produced a necklace of such fine latticed white gold, it needed very few gems to make such a bright appearance. It lay upon Diana’s rich olive skin as though it was designed for such an owner.

“There. I do believe you are done. But please, do not lose them.”

Not sure of what to say, Diana nodded. 

“I don’t own the tiara. I’ll have to return it.”

Again, Diana nodded, unable to take her eyes off Bruce in the mirror.

“Are you ready?”

“Am I?” she smiled.

Bruce paused. His breath seemed to stick in his throat. Diana – beautiful, intelligent, fierce, brave, amazing Diana - covered in jewels, her smile as bright as any diamond, was looking up at him. “I hope so,” he managed.

“Then let’s go.”

“Yes, let’s.”  
.  
.  
.  
Such adornment was foreign to Diana. She did not quite understand the draping of gems and metals over her body. She did not find it comfortable and it was distracting; every movement she made glittered and shone. Diana found herself most beautiful when she was battle worn and disheveled: a sign of hard work done well. However, she could not deny the slight tingle of delight she had when she glanced her reflection in the windows of the town car.

She arrived at the auction to a flurry of camera flashes and shouts from people she did not know. Introduced to people of the world as Diana Prince, she was not unknown. Soon a small congregation of interviewers and fans surrounded her. Diana fielded the barrage of questions as best she could – she was here to support Gotham and give money to a charity. Bruce Wayne was on the list of items being auctioned? I’m here for the children. What am I wearing? A dress, I believe. Who am I wearing? What kind of questions are these?  
Annoyance had taken over. It crept across her eyebrows and wrinkled the bridge of her nose. Before she could reach out to break a microphone in half over a particularly abhorrent reporter’s head, Diana found herself swept inside by the ushers.

“My lady,” a gentleman reached out with his bent elbow. “If I may please escort you to your seat?”

“You do exist,” came from a blonde woman that made her way through the milling crowd. Diana vaguely recalled her face.

“Selina Kyle,” Diana surmised. “Well met.”

“I doubt that,” Selina purred. She was all teeth and nails. She circled Diana as a hunter would examine their prey. “Tell me. Are you here to snatch up a husband? Perhaps one of the richest men in the world?”

Diana offered Selina a suppressed smile. She was aware that Batman and Catwoman had once been lovers. She was also aware that Catwoman was reformed after their relationship crumbled with Selina spending time behind bars for her crimes. Selina Kyle was now a huge proponent in animal rights and feminist actions around the globe. That didn’t change the fact Selina was still a bitch. “I’m here for the children.”

“Yes, of course. The _children_ ,” Selina managed to make the word seem filthy. The topic of children was an especially touchy for the former burglar. “I must say your outfit… it is so cute. It looks like you’re all ready for prom.”

“It’s certainly a change of pace,” Diana admitted. “Though I do believe your dress is much more befitting you than the black and white of the prison uniform. Excuse me, I have a date to meet.” Diana locked elbows with her usher and practically dragged the gentleman along.

A/N: I'm sorry, Selina. I still love you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina is trouble. But she's perfect that way.

Diana’s fingertips cradled a wine glass. She reminded herself that she could literally crush the glass into so much dust without breaking a sweat. Yet… Violence does not always solve problems. In times of war, yes, but Selina Kyle was not at war with anyone but her own self.

She reminded herself that people are not possessions. Jealousy over a man or woman implies ownership. She did not own Bruce, nor did he own anything to do with her. Jealousy is a destructive and petty emotion, often leading to the ends of relationships and even treaties.

Lastly, she reminded herself that Bruce gets to choose his partners, just as she gets to choose her own. Bruce has chosen, after much time, to share himself with her. He has been intimate in ways she had not previously imagined possible. Certainly this fact Bruce would chose to share with very few people in this world.

The wine was still chilly as she sipped. White wine paired with a seared white fish. The meal was excellent and Diana was pleased as the evening progressed. She shared her table with an older Gotham couple who did not recognize her and spoke little other than the expected pleasantries. The auction progressed smoothly and a number of charities soon found their coffers bulging. She had just begun to dig into her cake when the lights flashed and the drums trilled.

“For our last item tonight, I have the pleasure to introduce a man who single handedly returned Gotham to her former glory – in my honest opinion. Through his careful planning and ambition, he has rescued parks, homes, reservoirs, businesses, shops, and my Rolls-Royce Phantom. Ahem. All proceeds shall be given to Gotham’s own Boys and Girls Home. The home was originally gifted to the city by the late Wayne family and it is only suiting that our bachelor continues to fund such an amazing facility. Ladies and gentlemen, as our final item of the evening, I give you Bruce Wayne! Your bids will win an evening with the most eligible man of Gotham. Wine and dine with this handsome lad and perhaps all your dreams will come true!”

From behind the curtain, Bruce stepped onto the stage. He was dressed in a lovely dark blue suit, forgoing the typical black. He waved shyly before stuffing his hands in his pockets. He stood in front of the microphone, looking nothing like the man in the cowl. “Good evening everyone. I want to thank you all for coming and for bringing your pocketbooks. I am so pleased that so many charities have gained so much from you all tonight. It’s important to remember that Gotham is our home, and we must treat it with respect and reverence. Every little bit helps.”

Diana bit the inside of her cheek. Although he is not known for his speeches at the Watchtower, he doesn’t mince words. 

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne. All right, ladies and gentlemen. We begin the bidding for Mr. Wayne at $5,000 dollars. Remember, now, it’s for the children.”

“$5,000!”

“$6,000!”

“$8,000!”

Shouts from men and women alike rose up from the party. It appeared that all usual bids were out with the rule book.

“$100,000.” Selina Kyle rose from her seat, eyes locked down on Diana. 

Diana was unfazed. She shrugged her shoulders, expecting a few more shouts before things got bad.

“$200,000!” A diminutive red-haired young lady waved her card. “Oh, me!”

“$500,000.” Selina was still staring at Diana.

The older woman from Diana’s table raised her card, “One million dollars!” she shouted, giving her husband a fright.

“Darling!” he sputtered, offended at the money she flaunted or perhaps the date she was attempting to win.

“Dearest, it’s for the children!” She patted her husband’s hand while giving Diana a none-too-covert wink behind her bidder’s card.

Despite herself, Diana smiled and laughed.

“1.5 million.” Selina was smiling from ear to ear.

On the stage, the auctioneer was tugging at his tie and Bruce’s forehead was beginning to show a sheen of sweat. Was it the lights? Or was he nervous over the women in his life?  
Diana raised her card as nonchalantly as possible. “Two million.”

Selina glared daggers as Diana so hard, the Princess nearly felt them cut through the air. “2.5 million,” she hissed. Someone from Selina’s table stood behind her and gripped her shoulders, forcing her to sit down. Their heads bowed as she spoke quickly, hands gesticulating.

Again, Diana raised her card, her mouth still somewhat full with cake. “Five million dollars,” she spoke behind her hand and struggled to swallow. “Five million,” she repeated.  
Selina struggled to stand, her card ready, but her lackey refused and snatched it from her hand while keeping Selina in her seat.

“Anyone else?” the auctioneer squeaked. “Going once -twice- three times! Sold! Five million dollars goes to the Boys and Girls Home of Gotham! Congratulations, my lady! May all your dreams come true!”

The band exploded into celebration and balloons tumbled down from the nets on the ceiling. Confetti, streamers and golden fireworks glittered and fell over the stage. Bruce had made his way down the stairs of the stage to Diana’s table. He picked a paper streamer from her hair, “Glad you could make it.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

The music changed and the lights fell low. Couples rose from their seats to dance as the evening came to a close.

“May I have this dance?”  
.  
.  
.  
Diana rested her face on Bruce’s shoulder as she rocked side to side with him, slowly dancing to the music. “I don’t understand something,” she murmured.

“Hm?” Bruce’s voice was so different when he was in public. Often, she wondered which one was more real.

“The charity. Why not just donate the money anonymously or just do it yourself. Why do it for this auction?”

Bruce smiled somewhat nervously. “It was a safety net.”

“A safety net? From what?”

“Oh my, here’s the two love birds.” Selina. She still hadn’t managed to go home yet.

Bruce paused and pulled away from Diana to greet his once upon a time girlfriend. “Hello, Selina. It’s good to see you.” She offered her hand and his kissed the back of it. Such a gentleman.

“Bruce,” was all she offered. She was smiling, but it looked forced.

“I see you’re doing well these days. Still working with the animal safety groups?” Bruce retreated to Diana’s side, his arm tangling with hers politely.

Selina frowned, but seemed resigned as she signed and waved a hand dismissively at the couple, “Yes, yes of course… We’re making incredible headway in the Sahara to help save the cheetahs. Governments there don’t really care about the animals, but money talks.”

Diana spoke up, “It’s wonderful that you’re helping save the species from extinction.”

Selina turned to the dark haired woman, her teeth bared in a tight smile, “Why, the very brink, indeed. But we’ve learned that saving animals isn’t work for a single person. It’s best when the hard work is shared. Say, bats, for instance. Things really do work much better when there’s someone to help share the work with. Bats are a very delicate and special animal.” Her gaze settled on Bruce. He didn’t move a muscle. She moved back to Diana, this time biting her lip before speaking softly, “If you’re interested sharing the work, I’d be more than happy to accept your assistance. You can call me. Anytime.” Her eyes flickered to each of them before she turned on heel and sauntered away. Her lackey snatched up her jacket as they made their way to the exit.

Returning to their dance, Diana looked quizzically at Bruce. “Bruce. Did Selina just invite us to help her or have sex with her?”

Bruce smiled darkly. “Oh, the latter. She wants to have sex with us.”


End file.
